Underworld Here I Come
by Surviving Insanity
Summary: What if, after vanquishing Imhotep to the Underworld, someone realized their mistake? Takes place after The Mummy. The Mummy Returns and The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor never happens. Slight cursing and a little M rated stuff. Don't like? Don't read
1. Chapter 1

OK! First slash story I have ever written! So be warned!

This is a slash fan fiction. Meaning guy with guy. And so on. So if you don't like, don't read! I also decided that I would like reviews! Can be bad or good but I would rather you give me both. Just tell me what I should do to improve and stuff like that! OK?

_ She also would like you not to complain about how they look bad together or something. If it's not your cup of tea, and don't like it, don't drink it. You can complain to other people but not to her. Just because YOU don't like the pairing doesn't mean she doesn't have to hate the pairing. She happens to like it so leave her alone. Or else._

Thanks _so_ much for that! I happen to get real annoyed when someone like that complains to me. Anyways! Back to the story. If you want something to happen, like for instance have an idea or something, go ahead and send me a message. I don't mind! And enjoy! Oh yeah, I own nothing! Nothing at all. I just twist and push things into my imaginary mind boxes to please myself on boring days. Without any further ado, enjoy!

_ This story happens to be written in Rick O'Connell point of view. That means that the whole story will be in his point of view. This story will also be a chapter story. It kind of has to be written that way. And it is rated PG because there is going to be a lot of swearing. If your too fragile for that, don't read._

Can they read the story now? Or are you not done yet?

_I'm done._

Finally. Enjoy!

Yeah, I know, I shouldn't love him. I didn't purposefully go out and decide to fall in love with a dead evil Egyptian high priest, much less than a man! I mean, he did have plans to kill me and control the world with his dead girlfriend beside him as his queen. He did try to kill Evie! He succeed in killing four other Americans by sucking out their life to make himself immortal. I shouldn't fall in love with him!

But, I did. And I made some pretty bad choices after I stabbed him and he stepped into that weird pool of black sludge. For example, I left Evie at the altar in England. Jonathan told me later that she was furious and that she exclaimed 'I am never going to see that wretched man again! Because If I do, he better hope that he never met me!' So, I left England. But, I didn't go back to America like I had planned. Instead I decided that I should go back to Egypt. Fucking stupid, I know.

So, here I am, sitting in the hot damn desert of Egypt staring at the place where the city of the dead use to stand. And thinking of how much I screwed my life over at that point. Instead of marring Evie and probably having to grow old and have grandchildren with her, I damned myself from ever having a happy long life. But, that's all right. I wasn't meant to have a life with a family. I knew that as long as I could remember.

But, who cares? Who is going to believe an American gunslinger that just happens to love the man he damned to Egyptian hell, wants to bring him back or join him in the underworld. No one is, damn it.

"Isn't it hot?"

When I looked up, I was surprised. "Evie?"

"Yes, it's Evie, O'Connell."

"Well, damn, I'm sorry, I'll leave." I really, REALLY, didn't want to confront Evy's anger right now. Just wasn't in the right mood.

"Why didn't you show up?"

What? That surprised me. I thought she was going to kill me, leave my body in the sand, and ask questions later. Guess not.

"Ummm, I don't think that you want to hear my reasoning, hon."

She whirled around to face me. The look of pure outrage was apparent on her face. "One: DON"T call me hon. You lost that privilege long ago. Two: you never liked Hamunaptra. Three: I want an answer! NOW!"

"OK! OK! Fine! Jeez, calm down! I'll give you your explanation!"

"Good. Sit down."

I muttered something about controlling women. I think she heard me because she glared at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. I sat down before she decided to do me any bodily harm.

"Evie, you really don't want to know why I left"

"Let me make the choices of what I want and what I do not want, O'Connell."

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you though."

So I explained it. All of it. What I felt. What I needed. And most of all, what I wanted.

"Oh, Rick. Why didn't you say so?"

"So, you're not mad?"

"A little. You broke my heart, you know."

"I really am sorry."

"Oh, I know. So. What are you going to do about this?"

"What can I do? There's nothing I can do."

"What? Of course there is. You just have to go to the Underworld."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Would I really kid like that?" 

"Um, no?"

"That's right!"

Then she got quiet. I knew she was thinking because she got this look on her face that-

"I have decided!"

Her sudden burst of energy had her sprung up making sand fly everywhere. Not to mention startle me.

"Decided what, exactly?"

"We are going to send you into the Underworld in order to confess and bring back the one you love." She said it with so much confidence that I almost went along with it. Almost.

"What are we going to do exactly?"

"Do I have to keep explaining myself? Come on, we've got work to do." She ran to her camel and started to climb on.

"Wait! What work? Evie!"

Well? What do you think for the first chapter? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me! Now!

_Better do it soon too._


	2. Chapter 2

All right, here's the second chapter. I officially own nothing. Just the ideas that pop into my head at the most random times. And beware! There will be slash! Lots of it in fact.! So don't read if you don't like. But if you're reading this that means that you don't mind, huh?

_I think that if they didn't like 'slash', they wouldn't be here. She really does mean random times, by the way. And remember, complain about the content of this chapter or be just rude, you'll answer to me._

Yes, yes we know already! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Turns out, all underworlds are connected. Like ancient civilizations thoughts on gods and mythology. Which means just about all the gods that the world has dreamed up are probably real? Amazing, I know. But it also means that an unknown number of doors that lead to the underworld.

Which was quite stupid, of course.

I pointed this out to Evie, politely of course. Then she assured me that she'd try to find the safest route. Try being the key word.

So then I said that my unfortunate unfilled love was NOT this important to risk her life with.

She replied with 'Maybe you should have thought of that before you asked me to marry you, you idiot.'

Then I 'huffed and puffed and pouted', says Evie, while she did all the backbreaking research that she had to go though while I sat there on my 'foolish arse', also contributed by Evie.

"We should tell Jonathan."

I wasn't really listening until she said her brother's name.

"I don't think so,"

"Why not?" 

"Because I would rather not let your brother to know that the only reason I left his baby sister at the alter, was because I fell in love with a man who has a taste for world domination and immortality. He wouldn't be able to swallow that pill."

"I think that he would have assets to certain people that we probably need at one certain point of our adventure. He will be able to help us, O'Connell."

"Evie, I am not telling him that I am in love with an evil dead priest,"

"Then I will," She turned away in a huff and started to walk towards the front door of the library we where currently settled in.

I had to stop her. I just had to. I can't let this woman waltz off to have a nice chat with her brother about my nonexistent, and stupid nonetheless, love life. I just couldn't. So, I grabbed her arm and whipped her around to face me.

"Evie, no one is going to tell Jonathon. Not me, and definitely not you."

"We have to tell Jonathon! We-"

"Tell me what now?"

We both jumped. And then turned guilty towards Jonathon. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Evie glance at me and smirk evilly. I swear it.

"Jonathon, O'Connell is in-"

I clapped my hand on her mouth to shut her up. It's the only thing I could do. Now I have to say something to get Jonathon off of my back. But the question is, what to say?

"Umm... I... well you see..." Damn brain isn't working.

"Yes? What about O'Connell?" What's going on? Something meaning that we have to save the world?"

"Not quite,"

"Well, what is it?"

"Excuse me for a minute,"

I pulled Evie away from Jonathon to a spot where he couldn't hear what we were discussing.

"Evie, don't tell him,"

"Why bloody well not? What's the worse that can happen?"

"I lose my chance to tell Imhotep. And I never able to call him my best friend again. You too for that matter."

"Excuse me! You two left me hanging here!"

"One minute Jonathon. So what do we tell him?"

"I don't know! You think up something! You're the smart one!"

"You know you can't leave everything to me when you don't know what to do!"

"HEY!"

We looked over our shoulders at Jonathon.

"Now that I've got your attention, you can answer my question."

"Know what? Never mind Jonathon. It doesn't require your assistance anyways."

"Oh thanks. You do a great deal to my confidence, Evie. And I thought that the next time you were going to see O'Connell, was when you were going to make him regret meeting you."

"Well, I changed my mind. So what?"

"Well you wouldn't change your mind for no reason. You're much more stubborn. So what's the reason for changing your mind?"

"It's none of your business,"

"Relax, O'Connell, I won't tell anyone."

"I'm not worried that you'll tell anyone."

"Then tell me!"

"No!"

"Listen you yan-"

"Will you two stop? It's bloody annoying! Jonathon, Rick won't be telling you anything. Now leave it alone!"

"Jeez, cranky much! Fine! I'll leave it alone!" Jonathon turned on his heel and stormed out of the library. Evie and I flinched when he slammed to library door.

"I think that you should have told him, Rick."

"Maybe later. Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, but it's just a little something."

"What is it?"

"It is a way into a underworld."

Ok, good. A way into - wait. "What do mean 'a'?"

"This door leads to a underworld. A realm of a goddess."

"Which goddess?"

Evie looks at me from under her lashes. That's when I know that this adventure isn't going to be easy. And most likely deadly.

"Astarte's realm."

* * *

Well? Did ya like it? Remember who Astarte is? Think and if you don't remember I'll tell you on the next chapter. Now all you got to do is review! And all you got to do is press a couple of buttons and type a little! It's not hard! Trust me!

_Review so she doesn't go crazy._


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there! I thought it was due time that I update. So here's the newest chapter! Does no one remember who Astarte is? She was the goddess in "The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior." Do you remember now? Do you even know what I'm talking about?

I am sure they know who and what you are talking about. Shouldn't you get on with the disclaimer and the story before they decide to stone you for making them wait to long?

Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to it! Jeez! Get off my case! Here's the disclaimer for you: I do not own anything! Not the characters or the information off of the website that I found. Please don't sue me! Its not plagiarism is it? Because I _**really**_ don't want to be sued. And they wouldn't stone me! They love me too much! Right guys?

I wouldn't be sure about that if I was you.

Are you saying I'm not lovable?

_Just give them the story already!_

Fine! Here you go.

* * *

"Astarte? Who the hell is Astarte?"

"A goddess."

"What kind of goddess, Evie?" This is gonna be trouble. I can already tell. For some strange reason, the name Astarte sends a chill up my back.

"Oh, she has many names."

"You're avoiding the question, Evie. But I'll bite. What's her other names? And what goddess was she? Who worshipped her?" I could see that the decision was making her uncomfortable. She had the look of regret in here eyes and her jaw was clenched. She never wants to tell you something if her jaw is clenched.

"I still think that we should have told Jonathon."

"Don't start. We have already had this discussion and we have already solved the problem. Now answer my questions. And don't leave anything out."

"Rick, you're not going to like this." Of course I'm not going to like it. Who does she think I am? Some archeologist who enjoys risking his life by waking an evil priest who has nothing but world domination on the mind? She should of thought of that earlier before she read from The Book of the Dead. But, nnnnnnnooooooo, she has to have a conscience NOW of all times!

"Evie, you didn't care if I didn't like it before. And you didn't care if I liked it afterwards. You owe me this. You know that right?"

She sighed. "Yes, I know. And I apologize. I'm trying to make it up to you now."

"Then tell me who the broad is. It probably won't be a big deal anyways." The look that she gave me after I said that made me unsure.

"First of all, she is not just a broad. And second, it's a big deal. A really big deal."

"So? Tell about her."

"Astarte is a goddess worshiped by the Phoenicians. The Phoenicians are people who lived in what is now called Lebanon and Syria. They called themselves the Canaani but the Greeks called them by Phoenicians. This is an ancient civilization by the way."

"Yeah, I kinda got that."

"So, anyways, Astarte was the goddess that they associated with fertility, sexuality, and war. She was worshiped with Tanit by the Phoenicians."

"Great, so we got ourselves a horny, violent bitch?"

"Watch your language O'Connell."

"Ok, ok, continue."

"Her symbols are the lion, the horse, the sphinx, the dove, and a star within a circle. The Greeks called her Aphrodite, their goddess of love."

"How ironic. We have to go talk to the goddess of love to confess my love to a man. This just gets better and better."

"There's more, now hush. The Romans knew her as Venus Erycina. But also has been associated with Juno, the queen of all gods and goddesses. She is also stated to be the Syrian goddess, Atargatis. In Egypt, she was paired and worshiped with the goddess, Anat. They appear to be daughters of Re. She was acknowledged as the goddesses Sekhmet and often, Isis. In Wicca, Astarte's less common names are: Dianna, Hecate, Demeter, Kali, and Ianna."

"Is that it?"

"Her name is spread all over the world. She has so many different identities. It's so overwhelming,"

"Evie?"

"Hm?"

"Does it tell us how to get to her?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Well, that was a waste of time,"

"No it wasn't. We found out a limited amount about her. Good information when it is used wisely."

"Yea, but it doesn't help us in any way."

"Yes, it does."

"Oh, yeah? How so?"

"Well, I heard Jonathon-"

"Not Jonathon, again!"

"Enough, O'Connell! We need his help and you're just being a git because you don't want him to know your love life! Well, I'm tired of it! We need his help and you are going to ask him for it!"

"What? Why me?"

"Because, it's your problem! You need to get to Astarte while you still can!"

"Evie, I can't tell him!"

"Because, he'll shun you? He wouldn't think anything of it!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do, ok?!"

"If you are done fighting, I would like to speak." Oh great, this is just fucking great! Jonathon, is now back into the library. For a reason, I don't know or care for. I just care about how much he heard.

"Hhhhheeeyyyyy, buddy! How much did you hear of our PRIVATE conversation?"

"That you need to get to Astarte for some odd reason. Want to tell me?"

"Not really, but I don't have a choice do I?"

"No you don't." The siblings chorused.

"Damn. So this is it." And I told him. Let's just hope it doesn't get out of hand.

* * *

How was it? Did ya like it? Review, please? Pretty please?

You can go to the website here, .com/topics/Astarte, if you want to read more up on Astarte. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't wrote in a while but I am SO busy! And I'm practically rewriting one of my friends story! It's so tiring! But I decided to stop torturing you and wrote the fourth chapter. Remember, I don't own anything. Sadly.

_If you owned anything, it wouldn't be popular._

Hey!

* * *

"And….that's it." I held my breath. When I had started my story, Jonathon only added his insight to some things. But when I got to the part where I confess my undying love for Imhotep, he got quiet. And I couldn't read his face. Even though he's bad at gambling, he has a pretty good poker face.

"So, let me get this straight. You, the American gunslinger who likes women, happened to fall in love with a guy who tried to kill you several times? Not to mention that you killed him and sent him to the Underworld. Did I get that right?"

"Um, yeah."

"You sure know how to pick them huh?"

"What that supposes to mean?"

"It means that you have crush on the enemy that wanted to rule the world."

"Yeah, I kinda got that Jonathon."

"Well, what do want me to say? You asked my baby sister to marry you; then you leave her at the altar and didn't try to explain why? Of course, I'm gonna question you. I thought I had you all figured out. Guess not."

Evie and I just stared at him.

"Jonathon, I didn't know that you thought like that!"

"Yeah, and I thought that you would get so mad at me that you would hate me!"

"Like I said Evie, you are a great influence on my self-confidence. And why would I hate you, Rick? You're my best mate! I couldn't hate you! And, yea, I would get angry with you because you hurt Evie! But I wouldn't shun you. I could never do that."

I was so happy. Jonathon was still my friend. I was so glad that I hugged him. Then he stepped out of my grasp.

"Whoa there, O'Connell! Just because I said that I didn't hate you doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you. You got to give me some time before I can fully forgive you,"

"That's fine! I'm just glad that you still will be my friend."

He smiled. "Yeah, O'Connell, we're still mates. So, how are we going to do this?"

"We are going to go plead to the goddess Astarte."

Jonathon looks at Evie with this look on his face. Now, this I gotta know. "What is it?"

Jonathon looks at me like I'm an idiot. "Astarte is cruel and harsh. You probably won't get her sympathy is you go there to plead her case. You'll going to have to do something for her if she asks. You want to do just about anything to please her."

"You're kidding me, right?" I could see from his face that he wasn't.

"No, O'Connell, I'm not."

"That's just great. What are we going to do now?"

"Astarte is your only hope to get to Imhotep, Rick."

I looked down at Evie when she put her hand on my arm. I relaxed my hands. I didn't even notice when I had curled them into fists.

"Then we can't do it." I could see the shock on her face before stubbornness took over.

"We are doing this whether or not you want to, O'Connell. You have no say in the matter. So suck it up, and accept it. You are getting our help!"

"Yea! What Evie said." We both ignored him while staring at each other. I could see that she wasn't going to budge but I had to try.

"Evie, I can't do it. What if you or Jonathon get hurt?"

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

"Shut up Jonathon. And, Rick, I'm helping you because I want to. And to get back at you for leaving, of course." She smiled at what she said. I don't see what is so funny about this! They could get hurt! They are the only people in the world that I call my family. I can't lose them.

I guess Evie could see the desperation in my voice or something because she tried to reassure me. "Rick, I have to do this. Think of me as your older, or little, sister who tries to help you in everyway that she can. It'll be another adventure to bond over! Trust me!"

"My last adventure that I got stuck in made me almost die and fall in love an evil man. Why should I trust you now?"

"Because, O'Connell, I am a librarian and you could always trust a librarian to get her facts straight. Besides, you get to tell Imhotep that you love him, that's a plus, isn't it?"

"I guess so, but how are we going to get to the Underworld? I don't have to die to get there do I?"

"Oh, heavens no! We just have to find Ari's story then we could head off."

"Who's Ari? Not a bad guy, hopefully."

"Ari is a Greek scribe who recorded his story adventure to and from Astarte's kingdom."

"He was a poet, Jonathon. Didn't I tell you that before?"

"Yes, yes, anyways, he helped an Akkadian get to the Underworld to get a sword to avenge his father's death. Ari was a sneak who didn't quite tell what they where heading into either."

"Like you, Jonathon?"

"Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"Well, maybe you should pay attention!"

"Guys, can you try not to get into an argument now? Now they got to the Underworld?"

"Yes." I could tell that she was hiding something.

"What is it, Evie? And don't try to wriggle out of it, either. I want to know how to get there, what to do, and how to get out."

"Well, they got to the Underworld by going through the Minatour's (1) labyrinth."

"Isn't that in Greece?"

"Yes it is. And that is the only door way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You can still back out of this Evie,"

"I won't,"

"Neither will I,"

I felt really, I guess, thankful then. I mean, these guys are possibly risking their lives to help me with my problem. It made me smile. "Thank you. So, we won't be returning to Egypt?"

"Probably not."

"Good. I'm tired of the place. So, when do we start?"

"As soon as we can,"

"I have to do a couple of things before we leave,"

"Alright, we head off next week. Is that fine?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Good, you can stay at our house while I make the preparations."

"O.k." For some reason, I felt exhausted. "Can I turn in now? I'm very tired."

"Sure, why not? Jonathon can you show Rick to his room, please? I just have to clean up here."

"Okay, come along O'Connell, you got to get some beauty sleep before it hits morning. Knowing Evie, she'll want you to help her."

"Thanks, Jonathon."

I picked up my duffel and followed Jonathon. We didn't talk for the rest of the way until we got to the room I had stayed in after I asked Evie to marry me.

I turned towards Jonathon and said goodnight. He waited until I had the door open before saying something.

"Whatever happens, Rick, you'll still be my best mate."

I turned to him and said, "Thanks Jonathon. That means a lot." I even smiled to let him know I meant it.

He nodded, said goodnight, turned on his heel, and walked back towards the library.

I stepped into the room and kicked the door shut. I then proceeded to get into bed without changing. I looked up at the ceiling and fell asleep before I could think about anything.

* * *

Yes! Success! I know it's a bit longer than normal but I had to keep writing. It didn't feel right to end it so soon.

_She put the '(1)' there because she doesn't know if she spelled it correctly._

I am so sorry if I did spell it wrong! I really do apologize.

_Anyways, give her plenty of reviews. She says it makes her feel all fluffy inside._

It really does!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I finally updated! But before you start scolding me on leaving you guys hanging for so long, I want to thank all of you for reviewing and reading my story. I mean it, thank you.

Now the disclaimer: I do not own anything. That means I do not own The Mummy or the Scorpion King: Rise of a Warrior. If I did, would then I even bother with writing fan fictions?

Oh and I warn you, there is major, major, dirtiness coming up. And I do mean dirty. Like words that little children should **not** read or know about. It is very graphic. And do I mean graphic.

And I was also thinking of writing this story in third-person-point-of-view. Tell me what you think, kay?

_Can we get this over with? I would like to burn the image out of my head now._

Fine, go. Here you go, enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I woke up, I knew something was off. The whole atmosphere was off.

First off, the air was too heavy and thick with heat that it was impossible to be an England summer.

Secondly, the silence was deafening loud. Normally I could hear the wind or some sort of life outside the window to my right that would never properly close.

But my sense of smell is what told me that I was not in the room that Evie and Jonathon lent me in England. What replaced the cleanliness was disturbing to me. I could smell smoke, brimstone, and, what smelled like, rotting flesh.

I could tell that I was naked. The silk sheets covering the lower half of my body proved that. But it also proved that I was not in the bed at Evie's house. I knew for a fact that she didn't own silk sheets.

I couldn't hear anyone in the room, so I sat up and opened my eyes. What I saw confirmed my suspicions. I was not in England.

The room that Jonathon had escorted me to is painted green and blue. To mimic the sea is what Evie had told me when she said that it was my room. Unfortunately, I was not in the Sea Room. I was in a room that I had never seen before.

This room must have belonged to someone who liked darkness or something because the colors selected where demonic. In my opinion, of course.

The bed that I woke up in is a Victorian bed that is dressed in black and red silk bed sheets. The drapes aren't drawn, so I can see the scale of the room.

I must be in a tower because the room is rounded and the wall and floor are made out of stones. The ceiling has what I assume to be a cone shaped roof. And the room is not too large but not too small either.

It has a big wooden door that I could only guess was locked. It had no doorknob of some sort. The five windows are spread out evenly throughout the never-ending wall. They were pane less and had red drapes that were also open.

The furniture is very old from what I can tell. The Victorian bed with sheer drapes and carved posts make the impression that the bed is to be someone of great importance's article. The dresser, that is a mahogany color, has carvings that don't quite match the bedposts but were carved by someone who has great skill. There is a plain wooden chair that is set near one of the windows. For viewing pleasure is what I guess.

And what is interesting is that the chair stands out because it has no decoration at all. It just sits there near, so different from the rest of the room.

I want to take a closer inspection of the chair so I get out of the grand bed and walk the short distance to the dresser. I opened one of the drawers and found some black soft boxers. I pulled them on and tried to look for some pants. I only found what looked like pants that are narrow at the waist but get puffy in the middle of my thigh and narrow again at my ankles. It's a sheer color of dark red but, because I couldn't find anything else, I pulled them on.

After I got dressed in clothes that made me look like a harem boy, I walked towards the window and looked out. What I saw made me gasp.

I was in a land that looked like Egypt. The only thing that made me question where I exactly was that a city that looked like many different cities combined into one. For example, mix Paris, France; London, England; New York, New York; Tokyo, Japan; Agra, India; Athens, Greece; Rome, Italy; Giza, Egypt; and Sydney, Australia. The city that I was seeing had mixes of different cultures and places that I was sure even Evie couldn't name.

"Do you like it?" I jumped. I hadn't heard anyone enter the room. I whirled around and almost jumped out of my skin.

"Imhotep…"

Imhotep was currently surveying my body. I suddenly felt self-conscious. I wanted to cover myself. Then I remembered what I was wearing. I glanced down at myself and then looked at Imhotep. He licked his lips and I shuddered.

"Wh-where am I?" And since when could he and I understand each other? His eyes snapped up to my face and I could feel him study my face before looking me in the eyes.

"Stop stuttering. It doesn't suit you. You are in my new kingdom. I rule the world." My eyes widened. He smirked at my expression.

"What is it? You expect me to roll over and die because I lost? Think again." If he ruled the world, how did he do it in one night? Then I remembered. This was a dream! Imhotep was dead and couldn't rule the world! For a minute I felt happiness; then I slumped. I still had to confess then.

"What is it? Is something wrong? What do you need? I will obtain whatever you wish for." I looked at him and I was shocked. Did he just offer me anything?

"What I want is for this dream to end." He looked startled for a millisecond before smirking.

"Dream? You think this is a dream? Not likely. This is no dream, mine. If this was a dream, could I do this?"

**(A\N: This is where it starts if you don't want to read it just skip to the bottom.)**

He stepped closer to me, which made me take a step back. His smirk grew even bigger. He stepped again. But instead of taking another step back, my back collided with the wall. I cursed under my breath. His leer grew even wider. He took that one final step and grabbed my hips. I tried to wriggle away but he was holding fast. He moved even closer and grinded his pelvis into mine.

I gasped and looked at the ceiling. This turned out to be a bad idea because he attacked my throat. He found that one spot immediately that made me moan and begun to stuck on it while grinding his new-founded bulge against my hip. I moaned again. How could he turn me on so fast? Oh yeah, that's right, I love him, duh!

I grabbed his shoulders and tried to push him away. He detached himself from my neck, licked what I assumed that a love bite would have probably shown up, if this were the real world, and growled. That growl went straight to my lions. I moaned back and I felt him smirk against my neck

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I-I-I'm trying t-t-to get-t-t aw-a-ay from-m-m y-you." I felt him stiffen and he growled again. I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"Why? You obviously want it, you wanton hussy. You just don't want to admit it." He pulled back and thrust against my erection. I quivered and arched towards him and yelled. He smiled back up at me and gripped my knee to wrap my leg around his waist. He did the same with my other leg. I am now angled with our groins pressed together, my back against a wall, my hands now gripping his shoulders, my legs wrapped around his waist while he proceeds to grind, rub, and thrust his covered manhood against mine. I can't help but writhe and thrust back as I mew like a cat in heat. He was nibbling on my ear and jaw when I feel his lips on mine.

It was so sudden that I gasped. This made it easier for him to plunder my mouth and swallow my moans. His tongue down my throat felt so good.

I broke away and panted. I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. Here I was, making out with a guy when he was supposed to be dead.

"W-w-wait. St-st-stop." I gulped to get rid if the feeling of his tongue. He looked at me like I was crazy and begun to nibble on my neck again. He stopped moving his lower half of his body against mine to answer my command. This made me gain just a little bit of control.

"I refuse. Why exactly should I stop? So you can gather your thoughts? No. Not when you are dressed so luscious and making sounds that excite me. Not when you are wriggling and writhing against me. No, I will not stop now."

He bent his head and licked one of my over sensitized nipples. I grabbed his head to keep him from moving away, threw my head back, squeezed my eyes shut, and groaned. I felt him smirk against my chest. He then took my nipple into his mouth and begun to suck on it until I was rubbing against him.

"See? You want it so bad. Tell me how bad you want it. Tell me to finish you off. Beg me to let you cum." I looked down and met his eyes. I could see the pure animal lust in his shearing gaze. I panted even more. I decided not to do what he told me to do.

"N-n-no," I gulped.

He smirked and resumed thrusting against me. I just about lost it. Then I felt his fingers against my hip where the pants fastened. I started to struggle, which made him grip harder and thrust harder. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I could faintly hear what he was saying.

"Beg me, mine. Plead me to make you cum, mate."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I straightened, looked him straight in the eyes and said what he wanted to hear.

"Oh God, Imhotep, please! Make me cum!" His coal rimmed eyes widened before narrowing.

I then felt being tossed onto the bed. I sat up on my elbows and looked at Imhotep. He stalked towards me, pulling off his clothes. When he got to the bed he only had his lion-cloth left. And it left nothing to the imagination. I trembled and his eyes grew predatory. He crawled over me until he was kneeling, with his knees on either side of my hips. His hands were next to my ears. He smirked at me then bent down and licked my collarbone.

I arched towards him and put my hands on his bare thighs. He growled and I felt him grip my hips and heard the harem pants rip. All I could do was pant and stare at him. He smirked then cupped my still covered erection. I jerked and keened.

He looked down at me and smiled a smile that melted my bones. He slipped his hand under the band of the shorts and slowly pulled them down. I closed my eyes and waited until he had my shorts off.

"Stunning…."

I opened my eyes and came face to face with him. He leaned forward and kissed me. He seized hold of my engorged manhood and I screamed. He swallowed my scream and proceeded to kiss me thoroughly.

I arched towards him as he started to roughly stroke me. I knew I wouldn't last long. I never did when it came to Imhotep and wet dreams. So I broke off his kiss and looked at him.

"I want to see you." He looked down at me, sat up, and unfastened his last scrap of clothing. I almost came at the sight. He was gorgeous.

He pulled me up and I willingly wrapped my legs around his waist. He shuffled until his back was against the pillows and sat back. I shifted and was now on my knees with my hands on his shoulders and my knees on either side of his knees. I looked up at him and almost lost it. The look in his eyes made me want to go mad with lust.

He leaned up a little and pulled me forward by my hips. I am now sitting on his upper thighs with his knees against my back. Our members are almost touching when he looks at me and I brace myself. It's a good thing I did because both of our manhoods where being rubbed and stroked together in his surprisingly soft hand. His other hand starts to caress my sack. I arch to get closer and I hear him hiss.

He speeds up and I could tell that I'm not going to last.

"Beg me, boy."

I sob as I thrust into his hand. His other hand that was stroking my balls encircles the root of my shaft. I cry out in frustration when he doesn't let me blow my load. He growls.

"Beg me! Now!"

"P-p-please Imhotep!" He is satisfied because he released his restricting and squeezes our members.

I scream while my cum is milked from my balls. His cock explodes and his cum shoots up my chest. I could feel his hand still moving to draw out our orgasms.

**(A\N: The graphic, dirty stuff has now ended. Thank you.)**

I slump forward onto his chest and nuzzle into it. I start to nod off when I remember that I needed to find out what was going on. I felt him draw up the silk sheets and scoot down so that I was lying on his chest and he was lying on the bed. His arms wrapped around my back and pulled me even closer to him. I open my mouth but before I could say something he interrupts me.

"Sleep, mine. Sleep and let things settle themselves. Sleep." My eyes started to close and I felt even more tired.

"Wait," I mumbled. I sat up and looked down at him.

"Yes?"

"How did this happen?"

"How did what happen? You, in my bed? Or mw controlling the world in the palm of my hand?"

"Both! How did everything happen?!"

He smiled softly that made me wonder if I was hallucinating. Then he sat up and shifted me until I was sitting with my back against his chest. He covered my eyes with one of his hands while he put the other on my stomach. I reached up to grasp his hand to pull it away when his words made me froze.

"Time will show you how, mine. Sleep and return to your home."

O

I sat up from the bed with a gasp. It was dark and I was cold. I could hear it raining outside. I shivered and looked around.

I was relieved and disappointed to find that I was in the Sea Room. I reached over and turned on the lamp. I was sticky and cold and had an urge to properly get ready for bed. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and made a mood to stand up.

Wait… sticky?

I looked down at my breeches and discovered a cum stain. I groaned.

"Fucking great, how am I suppose to explain this to Evie?"

I walked towards the adjoined bathroom and undressed. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I had a love bite on my neck.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jeez, it's so long! And dirty! But that doesn't matter. What matter's is how much you guys liked it! Well, how did I do? Review so I know. Oh and don't forget to mention if I should keep writing it this was or in third-person-limited-point-of-view.

_Please._

Please?


	6. Chapter 6

I AM SO SORRY! I know it's been forever since my last update but I have plenty of good reasons why. First, I had finals. Second, I lost the power cord for my computer. It's a very old computer so it won't work without the power cord. Thirdly, I got a job out of town so I'm not home most of the time. And then, when I am home, I'm either too tired or I have more pressing matters that acquire my attention. Or both. And lastly, I had a damn writer's block! I know that these are just excuses but I am SO sorry.

_She is. She was so busy working that she managed to ignore me most of the time._

It sure ain't easy. And it didn't stop you from nagging me.

_Of course it didn't sway me from reminding you to update. Get on with the story so you don't make your readers wait even longer._

Alright! I don't own a damn thing!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'God damn it!" I growled in frustration. I am currently trying to find something to hide the love-bite that was so lovingly bestowed upon me.

Yeah, fucking right.

"O'Connell?" Evie's soft voice made me jump. How long has she been there?

"Hold on!" I scramble around the bathroom, looking for something to cover my neck. But, what, is the question.

The door opens and for a second, I'm glad that I closed the door to the adjoining bathroom door.

"Rick? Are you in the loo?"

Aha! Found something! "Yeas, Evie, I am." Just give me a few seconds before you open this door too. I hurriedly prepare the shaving cream that I found in a drawer. I had just put on some of the shaving cream when Evie opened the bathroom door. I mentally signed.

"O'Connell, are you alright? You sounded a bit odd when I heard you curse."

Crap, she heard me? When? I could feel a droplet of sweat make its merry way down my spine. "No, no, I'm fine. Something wrong?"

Evie looks at me suspiciously before dropping the subject. "Nothing really, it's just that you need a jacket today. Do you have a high-collared one?"

I mentally cheered in my head. "I don't, but do you have one that I can borrow? I would greatly appreciate it." I added a smile to the end of it to get her to cave.

She looks at me like a parent would when scolding their children for forgetting their mittens. She closed her eyes and sighed dramatically. I could feel my smile widen. "I guess you can. Don't damage it though, alright?"

I lean towards her and pecked her on the cheek. "Thanks Evie. I really appreciate it."

"You better. You owe me after all this ends. You can treat me to something of my pick, okay?"

"It depends on what you pick, but I agree to your terms."

"What do we agree on?" Evie and I jump at Jonathon's sudden appearance in my bathroom. We looked at him and he had one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. Almost like a mother would when she has caught her children raiding the cookie jar and they swear that they didn't eat any. While there is crumbs on their faces and clothes and their hands are literally in the half empty cookie jar.

"We are agreeing on what I have to treat Evie to after all of this is over. For all her trouble, of course."

"You have to treat me too!"

"Eh? Why do I have to do that?"

"Because I am going though trouble too!" I glanced down at Evie and was sorry that I did. She was looking at me with this expectant look on her face. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, Jonathon, I'll do something for you too."

"That's good to know. So, what are we going to do today?"

Evie was about to answer him when I decided to change the scenery. "Um, guys?" The siblings' heads turn towards me. Evie frowned. "Can we exit my bathroom then discuss what is going to happen?"

Evie blushed and Jonathon grins. "Alright, we'll leave. But can this meeting take place in the library? I still have to get ready and eat something."

Evie looks at her brother and smiles. "Sure Jonathon, but make something for everyone. We need to eat too."

"I guess so. What do you want?"

I was about to answer when Jonathon leaned towards me and got really close to my neck. And I mean REALLY CLOSE. Afraid that he would see the mark, I jerked away and hit the back of my head hard against the mirror hanging on the wall above the sink. I was faintly aware of glass shattering as I crumple to the ground. My vision begun to darken as I watch Evie and Jonathon lunge towards me and I wonder what that warm liquid running down my neck is.

\/\/

"Wake up." A raspy voice commanded. Well, not quite raspy, more like the person's voice was made out of a thousand people's moans of pain. I scrunched up my eyebrows, not yet believing what I was hearing was real. I already had a dream about Imhotep, why not something different?

All of a sudden, I was brought out of my thoughts with a swift kick to my ribs and an unearthly shriek. "GET UP!" I snapped my eyes open and curled to protect my now aching ribs.

I looked up to see a lady in dark blue robes that showed her chest but not her breasts and that it hid her feet. It also looked like she was floating above the stone floor that I was laying upon. The look of total disgust was clearly showing on her face.

"So, you're him, hm? How pathetic. A man in love with a corpse." Her voice made me want to bash me head in.

"Who the Hell are you?"

Her face split into a maniacal grin that almost made me want to start weeping. Almost. "And you're a spitfire. He has chosen well." Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a sneer. She turned, for lack of a better word, floated up to her throne. It was tall and wide but it suited her.

I pushed myself up and was sitting on my hip with my hands braced on the floor. I didn't move anymore because my ribs were protesting quite loudly against me moving. When I looked up at the women, I noticed that she had sat down and was now watching me with her back ramrod straight and her hands on the skulls that were fastened to the end of the armrests. I then knew who she was.

I finished settling myself by sitting cross-legged but my right hand against my sore ribs. I didn't think it was broken but it hurt like a bitch. I looked up at her again and noticed that she was watching me with amusement. I figured that she wasn't going to say anything, so I did.

"You're the goddess, Astarte, aren't you?"

She smiled that maniacal grin again and raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, and you're smart as well. I wonder at the other skills that you have."

By now I was getting annoyed. "What are you talking about?" I tried not to be snappy but I couldn't help it. I mean, what do you expect? I wake up in some strange land, for the second time I might add, where I happen to meet Astarte, goddess of the Underworld. And I shouldn't ask questions or get annoyed? Yea, fucking right.

….Wait…..Underworld?

"Oh no." Her smile widens.

"Yes, Rick O'Connell, you are in the Underworld."

As my worst fears have been confirmed, I try not to go ballistic. It wouldn't do any good to piss off the queen of the Underworld, now would it?

"I have a proposition for you."

I looked up at Astarte and was scared. Really, who wouldn't? There is a goddess who wants you to do something for her and it's-

"Stop thinking. Listen closely. I want you to make Imhotep fall in love with you." I could feel my eyes widen. Make Imhotep fall in love with me? Confessing would have been hard, but shit, getting him to love me back? Talk about the impossible.

"I-"

"No arguments. I will give you a choice though."

"Yeah? What are they?"

"Take my challenge and live happily or reject it and be damned forever."

"What? I don't understand."

"Your physical essence is in what you would call a coma. And you probably won't come out of it without some help."

"Meaning you help, right?"

"You are incredibly smart! That's exactly what I mean."

"So…. Basically I make Imhotep fall in love with me, I go back to England. But if I fail, I don't go back and I'm damned forever. That is, if I do it. And if I don't, well, I die. I don't win, do I?"

Astarte looked slightly impressed. "If that is how you wish it. But I don't quite understand what you mean; explain."

"I mean, I love Imhotep. I can't make him fall in love with me and then leave him. There's no point." I waited for her response. She looked annoyed yet slightly amused.

"Isidoros*, when did I ever say that you'll leave him? It would be cruel to tease him like that. No, I want you to make him admit that love conquers all. He doesn't believe that he can rule the world with someone to worship by his side. So, we made a bet. If he proves me wrong, he gets the world and the Underworld. If I prove him wrong, he gets the world."

"So…I wouldn't actually leave him?"

"If he chooses you, you wouldn't leave him. If he doesn't want you, you come back to me and I get to decide what to do with you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"You'll understand later."

I was about to retaliate when a hunched over person draped in robes that prevented me from seeing their face, came out of the shadows behind Astarte's throne and begun to whisper furiously into her ear. She nodded her head and waved one of her hands and the figure turned and disappeared back into the shadows. Astarte turned her gaze back to me and smirked. "I advise that you prepare yourself to reacquaint yourself with the object of your affections."

"ASTARTE!"

The huge doors behind me boomed open and in came Imhotep. My heart nearly beat out of my chest. He still hadn't grown any hair, which was a shame, but it didn't take away from his handsomeness. He was dressed in robes that a ruler would wear. And he walked right past me.

"I hear that you have brought a man, who was the one who sent me back, here."

"He is right behind you. And be respectful."

Imhotep slowly turns and looks straight at me. All I could do is gaze back at him, holding my breath. His black-rimmed eyes widen before narrowing and he spun back to face Astarte.

"HIM!" He bellowed. "You chose him out of the three people who sent me back? Why not the woman or the weaker male?"

"I have my reasons. And it would have been too easy for you. Darjaya* would be a challenge."

"Darjaya*? What else have you called him?"

"I will call him by what I want to call him by. It is none of your concern. You have to abide by the rules. You told me to choose, so I choose. Deal with it."

"I will not-"

"Imhotep, you will obey me! I am your queen and you will abide by the rules that you accepted! Whether you like them or not!"

In her anger, she had stood up and you could feel her anger. Imhotep actually flinched.

"Fine, I'll take him." Imhotep turned on his heel and stomped his way towards me. He snatched my upper arm and would have dragged me if I had not stumbled to my feet.

"Remember Imhotep, every waking hour! And see that you bring Onesiphoros* to me every once in a while to visit."

Still gripping me by my upper arm, Imhotep and I exit out of the huge doors –which began to close behind us- and down a dark and sweltering hallway. All of a sudden, I feel myself being pushed against the wall and my heart begun to beat erratically again. The memories of my wet dream begun to flood back and I tried to wriggle out from under Imhotep but he just pressed his body hard against mine. I stilled and relaxed, hopping that he wouldn't feel my erection.

"Listen, you-"

"My name is Rick."

"What?"

"My name is Rick; learn to call me by it." I could see the amusement in his eyes when I stood up to him.

"Whatever. This is the deal: you have to spend almost all of you time with me. No matter what."

"I know that."

"Astarte told you?"

"No, I kinda figured that when she yelled 'every waking moment' to us when we were leaving."

Imhotep stared at me for a little bit before I started to struggle against his body. Getting the hint, he stepped away. As I leaned against the wall, I tried to catch my breath while watching him to avoid another pin-up. He just stood there watching me. I felt like he was expecting me to do something.

"Why haven't you done anything?"

Did I just catch that? "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why haven't you attacked me?"

Crap, what do I say? I can't say that I love him just yet. It would be too soon. "Astarte told me that if I tried to hurt you in any way possible, I would be punished."

I could see that Imhotep didn't quite believe my hastily made story, but what else was I suppose to say? I could see him accept it for now, but I knew that he would ask again.

"You're lying. But that's not important right now. I'll show you to your rooms." He turned and began to walk briskly down the hall again. To catch up, I nearly had to power walk.

As I walked behind Imhotep, staring at the back of his head, I had to wonder….what exactly had I gotten myself into?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There, it's done! So the names that Astarte used are in fact real. Darjaya means difficult to conquer and is Hinduism. Isidoros means Isis' gift and is Greek. Onesiphoros means favorable and is also Greek.

_I suggested them._

Of course you did. I promise that I'll update soon and would still like your reviews. Please. And also, I'm sorry for the long wait.


	7. Chapter 7

I humbly beg for your forgiveness! I am so _fucking _sorry! I know that's it's _way_ past late.

_I'm sure they understand._

But-

_She has been busy in the time between updates. _

Busy my ass…..

_Maeven, it is unlady like to curse._

Yeah, well, I'm not very ladylike.

_Unfortunately._

***flips Zaric the bird***

_Hm. I didn't think so. Hurry up and give them the long-waited chapter._

Yea, whatever. I don't own a thing. Enjoy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"These are to be your chambers. The lavatory and bath are through the screen. Any questions?"

I surveyed the room before answering him. The room was gorgeous. The room was made of stone but it didn't feel cold. In fact ,. the hearth, an arched, carved opening in the wall, housed a thriving fire. The remaining light came from the two bay windows on each side of the room. Each window seat and supplementary pillows looked so plumped that you could sit there for hours and not feel any discomfort. The bed was very much like a Victorian bed except it was built into the wall. The bedding looked soft and warm. The small side table was what looked like a pile of square stones making a standing cubiod with a slab of multi-colored marble topping it. A beautifully carved hope chest stood at the end of my bed.

"You will store your belongings there."

I glanced at Imhotep and my heart nearly stopped beating. Imhotep has been watching me the whole time. I glanced away before I could blush.

I looked out at the window and could see the cloudy sky. "Can I put something on?"

I could feel his gaze, like invisible hands, roam over my scantily clad body. I had woken up in the throne room in an Egyptian style loincloth. I was nervous in it around Imhotep.

"There are…suitable clothing options in the wardrobe."

I nodded and looked everywhere but Imhotep. He broke the silence again. "Put something on then come to the board room. We are having a feast to introduce you." He then walked to the door but stopped and turned to look at me from over his shoulder.

"Call Ofelia to escort you when you are ready." His eyes roamed over me again and I shivered. He smirked and turned to face the heavy door to my room again. "And hurry up."

I watch him leave and collapse on the bed as soon as the door is closed again. Well what do I do now? Get dressed immediately and obey all his commands or…procrastinate for a couple of minutes. Door number two please!

I get up off the bed and move towards the wardrobe. Its when I got closer did I notice the carvings decorating. Not to mention massive. The carvings looked so decorative but I could tell that they were saying something. They looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I reached for the door only to jump when it opened itself to meet my hand.

"Oooookay, magical wardrobes, what else will happen? Will the bogeyman jump out and start dancing a jig?" I cursed and opened the door wider. The wardrobe practically exploded with color.

"Holy shit." I could feel my eyes widen. I then begun to browse through my options. It was about three minutes later that I just decided to wear a Egyptian wrap that fell to my mid-thigh and was secured with a red bead belt just above my hips. I decided to leave my lion cloth on as a just in case.

It took me about seven minutes to get through all of that.

It took me about three minutes to attempt to wear it. I finally ended up opening my door and asking a guard that was stationed at my door if he could call some help for me. He called an elderly woman, around fifty, who introduced herself to me as Ofelia.

"You are ready to meet His Highness?" She asked in a thick and soothing Spanish accent. The kind of accent that would soothe a crying baby to sleep in a couple of seconds.

"Er, not quite. I can't figure out how to, er…"

"Put it on? That's alright, querida. I'll help you. Turn and hold out your arms."

I turned to face the wall and raised my arms.

"Mi, mi, it's no prodigio that ella would chose you, si?"

"Um.."

"You're a guapo and fuerte man. You're fit to win this certamen, eh?"

"Yeah, well…"

"There you go, arms down."

I looked down and noticed that I was in fact dressed.

"Is that all you picked out?"

I turned and looked at the old lady. "Yeah, it is, what's wrong?"

"No, no, no, this will not do. You must look exquistio, si?

"What do you mean? Am I not dress appropriately?"

"You look llanura, plain. You must look exquistio for His Highness."

"I do?"

"Si!"

"Isn't that good though?"

"Depending on whose side your on."

"Side?"

"Ai yi yi! Do you plan on rejecting His Highness?"

"Wait a minute! You know about that?"

"Todo el mundo in the kingdom knows of the certamen."

"I think I need to sit down."

Ofelia gripped my arm painfully and shook me a little.

"Focus, querida, calmarse. Its alright, querida."

I looked down into Ofelia's eyes and took a deep breath.

"Que didn't tell you a cosa, did que?

I shook my head.

"Oh, poor querida." Her arms wrapped around my torso and I immediately felt sheltered.

"What's going on Ofelia? What haven't they told me?"

"Oh mi querida, it's alright, don't worry, si? Abuelita Ofelia will decir everything but now is not the tiempo. Now we have to bonito you up."

"Alright." Her arms fell away and immediately took place crossed on her bosom.

"Well, let's begin."

"I don't know about this Ofelia."

"What don't you know? You do know that you are muy bonita. You know that you will make him mirar fijamente at your belleza."

"I know that but…" I look at Ofelia to emphasize what I am worried about.

"But what? But you look diferentes, so diferentes that no one will keep their ojos off of you. And que knows that you vestir only for his aprobacion. And his only."

"Yeah but-"

"Who cares? No one does. Well the ones that want him to perder the certamen but que don't matter. Only him and you."

I look back at my reflection and cannot believe that it is me. Ofelia decided that to impress the people and keep Imhotep's eye that we should go all out.

My eyes are lined with kohl that has a blue tint to it. I have a shimmer blue eye shadow that can hardly be seen until I blink or wink, so says Ofelia. My lips have a faint sheen of red tint but not much as to overwhelm the blue, so says Ofelia again.

In accessories, I have a blue head cover that is light enough to keep my head cool. My hair can't be seen, which is a shame to Ofelia. I have gold rings with a single blue stone on my thumbs and one silver ring on my right pinkie with a red stone. I have thick bracelets that are more like fore arm bracers that start at my wrists and stop just before my elbow. They are thin gold with tiny carvings etched into the metal. I have no earrings or anklets, which will be worn next time according to Ofelia. I have a single thin band of gold around my neck which has Egyptian symbols. I am wearing leather sandals that have already begun to take the shape my feet.

"You are perfecta. Tomorrow we will go to the mercado to get your oidos and naval pierced as well as your tattoo."

I looked up at Ofelia while she looked down at me.

"It'll be okay mi querida. It will be a fun viaje. We can get you books and clothes. You can have a horse or exotic pet. You can have anything you like."

"Anything?"

"Anything! What do you want mi querida? I tell you, we can find anything in the market."

"And I believe you. Can we forget even going to the feast, because boy, am I tired! I think-"

"You will be going to the fiesta whether you like it or not! Did you not escuchar to a la palabra I said! You need not be temeroso. His Highness will proteger you. He will make sure that you have total el respeto and are comfortable. Why do you el miedo?"

"I'm scared that he might not approve me. If he breaks my heart, I couldn't live!"

Ofelia laughs booms in the room. "You are in Hell mi querida. Ella will probably donar you to one of her leal temas. Ella does not let things go to waste."

"She would give me to someone?"

"Si, si, now you have to make seguro that His Highness won't say no."

"Okay."

"Si? You not renunciar, just yet?"

"I'm gonna try my hardest. I will win."

"Buena, Buena, now let's go."

"I don't think I can do this."

"What? Of course you can! And you will"

I turn away from the curtain separating me from the banquet to look at Ofelia. "No really, I don't think I can do this."

"Mi querida, you're not getting nervioso _now _are you?"

"Can you blame me if I said yea?"

"No, no I can't"

"Excuse me."

I look to my right and just noticed a man standing in the shadows. "Yes?"

"Are you His Highness' pet?"

"Pet? I am no-"

"He is just that." Ofelia interrupts. "Now are you going to introducir him or am I going to have to?"

The man looked down his nose at her before sniffing once and walking through the curtain. The noise on the other side immediately cut off.

I turned to Ofelia and she smiled at me. "It'll be okay, mi querida. You can do this."

I turned back around and gulped. This was nothing I could do this! It's just like a gunfight, just a lot more polite.

"His Lord's concubine!"

"Step through mi querida."

I took a breath and stepped through the curtain. Easily, a hundred faces stared back at me. I suddenly became aware of my surroundings and became self-conscious.

"Rick."

I looked down and saw Imhotep looking up at me. He offered me his hand and I took several steps down to take it. As soon as I did he begun to pull me toward where I assumed Astarte would be.

"Imhotep."

He stopped suddenly and turned and positioned himself where he would be standing in front of me. Effectively blocking me from whoever stopped him with only his name.

"Sargon."

The man was tan with black hair and eyes. He had no to little facial hair. His clothing obviously said that he was some kind of royal. I couldn't tell though where he was from.

His face was all angles. His eyebrows where long and thin and where angled down towards the bridge of his nose; which gave him the expression of always being angry. His nose was long and pointy, almost like a beak of a crow. His lips where thin and if he smiled, like he was now, gave him the air of being like some sort of demon. Considering that he was in the Underworld, there was a pretty good chance of that being so. His eyes were probably the only thing on his face that didn't scream creep. They look like a teenagers eyes when they had just opened them wide and then squinted them.

Something about him gave me the creeps.

He looked straight at me and his smile grew wider; revealing slightly sharp teeth. A shiver ran up my spine. Imhotep's grip tightened.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your little pet."

"Not this time Sargon."

"Oh, now, no need to be defensive. It's not like I'm take him."

Sargon slowly circled until he was right next to me. He took my other hand and started to pull me away from Imhotep. I squeezed so I wouldn't let go. Imhotep squeezed back in assurance before letting go. I could swear that Sargon's smile turned wolfish.

He pulled me into a circle of people who was dressed similar to him but with less flair. He let go of my hand and gripped my shoulder pushing it until I had turned in a circle.

"Beautiful." He smiled his wolf smile again. Then he gripped my chin and pulled my face towards him.

"That's enough, Sargon."

Sargon let go of my chin and I took a step back, bumping into Imhotep who put his hand on my waist. Goosebumps broke out on my skin. His hand was so warm. His other hand on the side of my neck and put his lips close to my other shoulder. I almost pushed back into him but I remembered that I couldn't.

"Dearies, you not fighting already, are you?"

Sargon turns to the right and drops into a kneeling position. Imhotep straightens but leaves his hand on my waist and bows his head slightly. I copy Imhotep because I have never bowed to anyone before and I have a feeling that people here wouldn't take kindly to a stranger who won't bow to their queen.

"Oh, Onesiphoros, you look delightful." Astarte hovered closer to me as I lifted my head to look at her correctly.

"Thank you."

"Come now, lets sit down shall we." She offers her arm and I feel Imhotep's hand fall away and brush against the back of my thigh. I take a step forward and accept her arm. She smiles and I smile back.

She starts to walk forward when she calls back to Sargon and Imhotep. "You two may fallow, and no bickering. Start the music!" She calls to a servant. The noise that had quieted instantly started back up.

She looks up at me with a smile and asks, "How are you faring? Are you pleased with everything?"

"I am pleased very much. Thank you."

"Have you associated with anyone yet?"

"Yes I have actually."

"You have? Who?"

"Ofelia."

Astarte nods and smiles. "She is a good woman. Smart too. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

It amazed me how she could jump from topic to topic. I guess that being immortal, you have to keep yourself interested. "Yes, actually, I was planning on going to the market with Ofelia tomorrow."

This seemed to catch her interest because she didn't change the subject. "Really now? Do you know what you are going to get? New clothes? Jewelry?"

"Ha! I have far to many clothes and jewelry, no I think that I am just going to browse."

"Not much into clothes are you? No, that was more like Jonathon's personality. Not mine."

"Is Imhotep going with you?"

"Oh, I didn't ask him. I probably should." I turned to address him when Astarte spoke.

"No need, he will probably say no. Instead use that time to become acquainted with this world alright? And to bond with Ofelia of course."

"That is what I had planned to do."

By now we had reached the table where we were going to eat. It was long and would probably seat twenty people. Astarte sat in the middle while I sat on her right with Imhotep next to me and Sargon was on her left side.

There was dancing, singing, toasts, eating and drinking. A lot of it. Before I knew it I was tired.

The night wore on until people started to form a line to say farewell to Astarte.

I leaned towards Astarte and whispered in her ear that I was tired and decided to retreat to my rooms and comfortable bed. I was pushing back my chair when Sargon appeared at my elbow.

He gave me a wolfish smile and said he was going to escort me.

"No." We both turned to find Imhotep placing his napkin next to his plate and standing up. "I will take him."

Sargon smiled. "Oh no, I don't mind doing it." He turned to look at me and looked me up and down like he was sizing me up.

"I don't care if you don't mind. I do."

The smile was gone in am instant. "Imhotep you-"

"Enough."

Sargon looked to Astarte. "Your Majesty?"

She looked at him with something like annoyance. "I said no. Imhotep will escort Onesiphoros. You will escort me when I am read to retire. Sit down."

Imhotep took my hand and pulls me towards the curtains. I looked back at Sargon and Astarte and chills ran down my back. Sargon was watching me leave with slitted eyes.

I was walking behind Imhotep, who still had a firm grip on my hand. When we reached my rooms and I was about to enter when Imhotep's voice stopped me.

I turned back toward him. "I'm sorry?"

He looked at me for a while before smirking. "Sweet dreams pet."

He turned on his heel and disappeared into the darkness. I opened my door, entered, and closed and locked the door with my hands shaking. I leaned against the door and put my hand to my face.

"I'm so pathetic."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, there you go! I wrote a bit extra because I felt that you deserved a lot more.

_They had to wait for you didn't they._

Shut up!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long.

_Thanks to some new readers, she decided to write this chapter as soon as she could. _

Which, unfortunately, was a while. Thanks for waiting so long and for the reviews. I, once again, don't own a gosh darn thing!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Darling…"

His deep voice penetrated my sleep. I smiled and opened my eyes slowly. I could feel him smile against my ear before nibbling on it. I smiled wider and rolled over to snuggle into his chest.

"Let me sleep a little longer."

He chuckled. "Darling its time to get up."

"Just a bit longer."

"I have meetings."

I look up at him and pouted. He laughed. "That doesn't work anymore, you know"

I added puppy dog eyes to the mix. He smiled before leaning down and kissed me. I moaned and I felt him smirk before thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I untangled my arms from around his waist and wrapped them instead around his neck. He rolled us so I was on my back with him laying on me. I arched into him when he grabbed my ass and squeezed roughly I-

"Mi querido! It's tiempo to get up." I jerked awake when Ofelia banged on my heavy door before opening it and stepping in.

"Ah! Your still in cama? Get up, get up! We are off to the mercado hoy. Did you olvide, mi querido?"

"N-n-no. You just woke me up."

Ofelia put her hands on her hips and stared angrily at me.

"Then get up! Ai yi yi! Darse prisa! Darse prisa! We have things to do!"

"Alright, alright." I climbed out of the bed and before I could take another step Ofelia grabbed me and shoved me towards the bathroom. "Darse prisa!"

"Alright!" I laughed. I pulled the curtain away and stepped into the more-than-adequate bathroom. I was decorated with silver tinted tiles and black fixtures.

"Be quick, mi querido. We have much to do hoy."

"Okay, Ofelia."

I shaved, took a quick bath, and gave in to mother nature before I stepped back into the bedroom. Ofelia closed the door holding a tray with sliver domes on it. The smell coming from the tray made my mouth water.

Ofelia raised one eyebrow before setting the tray down on the side table and gestured for me to come closer. I glanced at the bed and saw that she had already laid out my clothes for the day. I sat on the stool that was in front of the vanity that had appeared in my room while I was at the party last night and waited for her to start. She placed the first plate of my breakfast while she started to brush back my hair.

I had just started to eat the toast when she spoke. "Most of the dia will be spent at the mercado but you have other cosas to do as well. After the mercado you have several lecciones that you will-"

"Like what?"

"Que?"

"What kind of classes?"

"Well, you will have to aprender several more idiomas to understand royals from different lugares. You will have to learn ancient Egyptian, speaking and writing. La historia of several cultures must be taught in case of conversation. Etiquette and modales from different lugares must be taught."

"Is that all?"

Ofelia's laughter filled the room. "Of course not! You have plenty to do, mi querido. We also are going to drop by His Highness's chambers before we leave for the mercado."

My mind suddenly went to the dream Ofelia interrupted and I could feel my cheeks heat up. Before I could get myself under control, Ofelia noticed and a grin broke out across her worn face.

"Oooohhh," She put down the brush and I realized that all I was going to wear over my hair and face was a gauzy piece of cloth that you could hardly look though.

"Why am I going to wear this? Hardly anyone will recognize me."

"His Highness hasn't announced to the temas who you are yet. It will be mas seguro to hide who you are for now."

"But wouldn't we have bodyguards?"

"Si, but que will be ocultos in the crowd to not attract atencion."

"I see."

"But, that's not importante right now. Que was that blush for eh?"

My face heated up again. I looked down at my empty plate and sighed heavily.

"I've been having dreams about Imhotep."

"Dreams, eh? And por que haven't you told mi about them?"

My face got hotter was her answer and she began to laugh.

"I don't understand them though!"

She stopped laughing and looked at me. "I saber someone who can help you with that."

I glance up then looked down again. I felt Ofelia's hand under my chin tilt up my head to look in my eyes.

"Mi querido, it is nothing to be scared of or be ashamed of. All it meas is that you el amor him very much." She smiled at me so I smiled back.

She straightened and tugged on my arm until I stood up. "Now put on these ropa and lets bonito you up."

I laughed and started to dress with Ofelia's help.

Ofelia stepped back from finishing putting on my eyeliner and smiled wide. "Perfecta."

I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I hardly recognized myself.

This time I had no jewelry but I had plenty of makeup to replace it. My eyes were surround with dusty gray eye shadow that shined slightly. My eyes were lined with red this time and my lips were painted in a vivid red that nearly matched the Egyptian tunic that was dyed red.

The tunic ended in the middle of my calf. It had black boarders with red stitches forming x's.

My shoes were sandals that wrapped up my leg but stopped just and inch or two where the tunic started.

"You look hermosa, mi querido."

"Thank you Ofelia."

She clapped her hands and picked up the bag that she had dropped near the door when she came in my room. She wrapped it around her shoulder and tied it closed at her waist. She opened my door, said something to the ever-present guards; then looked back at me and nodded. She stepped out of the room and I followed her out.

I nodded at the guards before following Ofelia down the hall towards Imhotep. We walked for a while before she spoke. "Be polite and keep your eyes on him."

"Alright."

She glanced back at me and nodded before facing forwards again. We walked in silence until we got to two giant doors with guards. Ofelia nodded to the one on the right, who nodded back and opened the doors for us. We stepped though and I, immediately, looked for Imhotep.

Our eyes met from across the room, me at the doors, as they closed behind me, and him across the large room behind his desk. He looked me up and down and I could hardly stand there without figeting.

"Your Majesty, we are off for the market."

"Is that so?" He looked down at the papers he was looking at when I came in.

"Yes."

"Have you eaten your breakfast? What are you planning to purchase?"

"I have eaten, Ofelia insisted that I had to eat before leaving. And I really don't know yet. I think we are going to browse and just walk around."

"Hm."

He still hasn't looked back at me. What was on those papers anyway? Better yet, was I supposed to just stand here until he was ready to talk to me? I didn't have all day just for him to-

"Pet."

I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on Imhotep. He had put away the papers he had on his desk. "Yes?"

He motioned for me to come nearer so I moved until I was in front of his desk. Looking down at him, I realized that I had followed his directions without hesitation. He smirked up at me before standing up.

"You are going to cover your face? Why?" His hands came up where the fabric ended just below my chin before pulling so it would fall forward into his hands.

"Ofelia said that you haven't announced who I was yet, so it would be stupid to flaunt who I am."

His eyes bored into mine without blinking. It felt like he could read my mind and find out my secrets. He smirked before leaning forward.

"She is a smart woman." He whispered, his breath ghosting over my lips. I could swear that I felt the barest brush. I shivered before looking back into his eyes. What I saw surprised me. Well what I thought I saw, because it kinda looked like lust.

"Are you cold?"

"N-n-no."

"Rick…" Before I could respond , he kissed me. I gasped and felt his tongue in my mouth. It was like my world fell away and all I could feel was him. One hand was on my chest rubbing over one of my nipples while the other was tilting my chin up. His tongue was thrust and rolling around in my mouth. All I could do was clench my hands into his tunic and moan. He growled before trying to get closer. When he couldn't, he growled again and pulled away from me. A trail of saliva connected our lips broke when he leaned back

I then heard the doors to the study begun to open. I snatched the face-covering thing from the desk where it fell and quickly put it on. I looked at Imhotep and my knees nearly gave out when he licked his lips and adjusted himself. I could feel myself blush and was grateful for the face fabric thing.

"Mi querido, we must go before the mercado becomes too lleno de gente." I looked at Ofelia and she winked at me. Did she know what was going on?

"Yes, you should probably leave now." I looked back at Imhotep and almost lunged toward him. His gaze was smoldering.

I nodded before walking toward Ofelia. I was out the doors when I looked back at Imhotep. He looked back up at me (which I figured that he was looking at my ass) and smirked. He adjusted himself again and licked his lips before the closing doors blocked him from my view. I looked down at Ofelia smirking at me.

"What?"

"It is on backwards." She said leaning up and tugging the face thing off before putting it back on me. She laughed when she saw my tomato face.

"First we will find the inker. Then we will go to the piercer. Then the tailor-"

"The last thing that I need it clothes, Ofelia"

The market wasn't what I expect it to be. It was crowded by my standards but not Ofelia's." It wasn't dirty, I mean it had some dirt, but it wasn't revolting like I thought it would be. It wasn't as loud as I expected it to be. No one was screaming to hear each other but people were yelling to get other's attention who were not in normal range of speaking terms. And no one paid special attention to me. Those who wanted me to visit their stalls did but no on else. Adults just glanced while children stared but never long enough to make me feel uncomfortable. I did feel eyes on me but I just assumed that to be the hidden guards.

"Here we are." Ofelia stopped at a stall that you had to push through curtains to get inside. She stepped through and I stepped in after. I think that there was some sort of magic because everything looked like nothing would have fit in a small stall.

"Welcome!" said a booming voice that made me jump from the sudden noise. Ofelia seemed unaffected as she turned towards the giant man. He was African but had a European accent.

"Ofelia!"

Ofelia murmured something in Spanish before looking at me. The man looked at me and laughed. He said something back to Ofelia in Spanish before striding off into a sectioned-off portion of the tent; disappearing behind a curtain. Not two seconds later, a green skinned man complete with spikes on top of his head came through the curtain.

"Ofelia, how can Horn help you today?" He asked in a rough voice that reminds me os rough sand.

"This is the Majesty's el amor. He is in need of the real sello. Of both el rey y la reina."

"Is that so?" He looks over at me and I noticed that his pupils were like a snakes. He smiled revealing sharp teeth. Yep, defiantly not human. "Come this way." And with a dramatic sweep of his arm, he directed me to another part of the tent that was sectioned off. I started to walk forward before noticing that Ofelia was going to leave.

"Wait, aren't you coming?" I asked. I defiantly did not want be left alone with this guy.

Ofelia turned back to me and smiled. "Do not preocuparse mi querido. Horn will not permita que any danos to you. I will go get something for us to coma, si? I will not be largo." And with that she disappeared outside.

I looked back at Horn and he smiled and me again, not showing his teeth his comfort me, I have no idea. He gestured to the curtain again. "Right this way," He rasped.

I signed before walking forward and stepping through the curtain. It was much brighter than it was inside the larger part of the tent. It had a cushioned bench like thing that I assumed that I was suspose to sit on. In one corner there was a table with a sheet over it. That's where I assumed where his tools would be.

"Please, lay down there. Make yourself as comfortable as you wish. And you can remove your face covering. Have you ever had a tattoo?" He said as he moved toward the table.I ripped off the fabric before laying down on the bench on my back.

"I have never had a tattoo." I said as I stretched before placing a hand under my head. Then because I didn't have anything else to do, I looked over at Horn. He still had his back to me but he had pulled back the sheet on the table. The bench was lower so I couldn't see what was on it. But I noticed a stool that was under the table.

"Have you done this before?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"No. The King and Queen don't take many mates."

"Hn." I looked up at the ceiling of the tent and didn't say anything else. I mean, what were you suspose to say? 'So how's the weather from where you come from?' I don't think so. Or how about-

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. The red ceiling swam before my eyes. My back, chest, right calf, and left upper arm ached. I groaned and tried to sit up. A rough arm gripped my right arm. I looked up into green serpentine taking in the green skin and the pointed teeth. I sucked in a breath, pushed away the demon looking man, before leaping to my feet. Unfortunately, pain radiated up my legs, and they gave out from under me. Green skinned arms wrapped around my chest from behind as I struggled to get away. I was then aware of noises that were starting to turn into words that were too loud for my brain.

"Oi! Calm down! No need to panic! Be calm I say!"

I went slack. As soon as he let go, I was up on my feet stumbling around. Trying to get away. "Ofelia!" He yelled, "Don't let him get away!"

"I made it through the red fabric posing as a door, nearly getting tangled in it. I stopped in my tracks thought when Ofelia stepped into my path. My back, calf, arm, and chest are now burning. "Mi querido, stop."

I stopped and fell to my knees. Ofelia took a couple steps towards me until my face was pressed against her stomach. One of her hands was petting my hair while the other was cupping the back of my neck. I felt like a child that had scraped his knees and his grandmother was comforting him. "Calm, mi querido. It was necesario for you to be dormido to not feel the el dolor of the tatuajes."

"I could have handled it." My voice was muffled but Horn could hear me and chuckled.

"No, you couldn't have. I do not mean to insult you, but the ink has acid and secret ingredients to keep it from fading or being removed. If you were awake, you would probably be begging me to put you out of your misery."

I turned my face slightly away from Ofelia's stomach to glare at Horn. His smile, which no longer made me feel uneasy, widened even more. "You should have fucking told me what you were going to do before you did it."

He raised an eyebrow (which was just a thin line of skin that was darker) and chuckled. "If I had warned you, would you have gone along with it?"

I glared harder and turned my head so it was resting against Ofelia's stomach again. Her hand was still petting my head. "Can you soporte by yourself, mi querido?"

"I don't think so." I tried leaning back but the burning intensified until I stopped when a pair of hands pressed into my back. Pain shot up my back, making me lean back into Ofelia.

"I would have to agree. Beranger!"

Heavy steps moved behind me until the stopped next to Horn. "Oui!"

"Please pick him up and lay him down here. And be careful, he is still experiencing the afterfects."

"Oui!" Next thing I know giant hands are scooping me up and away before placing me down on my stomach. A large hand patted me on the head and the footsteps faded away into the background. Rough hands with calluses prodded my back before disappearing and then reappearing with a cool rag or something that was coated with something because the muscles in my back relaxed and the pain dimmed. Weathered hands that I could tell were Ofelia's brushed my hair from my neck and started to massage the tense out of my shoulders.

"Because of your panic, you irritated the new tattoos before they even had a chance to settle. You didn't stay under for very long, which is surprising. Don't worry though, I have something for the pain. But it needs to be applied every morning when you wake up and every evening before you go to bed. If you don't, well…. Just don't forget."

"I will make sure he puts it on."

"Also, do you have some sort of robe with a hood? It is probably for your best intrest to cover up the tattoos right now. And are you heading back to the palace? He's gonna crash and it would probably be a wise idea to go home."

"If you creen that it is sabio to return, we will. Anything else?"

"Yes, secure his rooms. Keep him in bed even if it means that he gets pissy."

"I entender." Ofelia's hands left my back and I murmured. "Shhh, mi querido, don't moverse. It will only cause you el dolor." She said something else but I started to drift off. Hands pushing in my skin made me hiss and tried to move away. "Mi querido, sleep. Do not be miedo. I will take you home safely."

"Ofelia," I murmured. I know that I was about to fall asleep but I had to get her to do something for me first.

"Si?"

"Don't bother him." I fell into the darkness that seemed to welcome me again

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry guys, I kinda needed a cliffie. Thank you for being so patient! And I'll update as soon as my busy schedule calms down to let me write.

_I'll give her the appropriate nudge when needed._

Nudge? Hah! More like a damn push off of a cliff. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! It's about time right? Yea I'm sorry so-

_They don't care. Just give them the story already. They've waited for too long this time._

Fuck you. Okay guys, I just wanted to welcome some of our new readers! And thank you so much for the ones who reviewed. This little smutty piece is for all the new readers! They let me sleep at night, the reviews.

_When I'm not keeping her up that is._

punches Zaric I don't own anything!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I came to the waking world I couldn't hear any sign of Ofelia being in the room. But I could hear running water. I opened my eyes and closed them quickly to prevent myself from being blinded. My head starts to pound like I've been drinking and had been sick. I slowly opened my eyes and nearly closed them again because the light was so strong. I sat up and put a hand to my head hoping that it would make my brains want to stay on the inside of my head. Then I noticed that the bed sheets I was looking at didn't belong to me.

I jerked up and nearly fell off of the bed that was in a room that I did not recognize. It was like my room except it was bigger and was more decorated than mine was. It had more light too courtesy to the three large windows cut into the stone wall.

I slowly slid to the edge of the bed before hefting myself off. Surprisingly the floor had a thick Persian rug that felt good on my feet. I straightened before realizing that I was naked.

'Ofelia must've undressed me. By the way where is she?' I turned to look for the door and headed toward it. I got it and tried to open it. I frowned because it was locked.

"Do you intend to walk out of here like that?" I jumped and spun around only to see Imhotep leaning against the jam of what I believe to be the bathroom. He looked down and looked up at my face and I realized he was probably had been watching me since I woke up.

"How long have you been standing there? Where am I? Where's Ofelia?" As I'm talking I walk back to the bed and pull off a sheet from the bed and was about to wrap it around my waist when Imhotep is at my side grabbing my wrist. I automatically still and curse in my head. He smirks at me and looks down before looking back into my face.

"I came out when I heard you move in bed." He looks down again before looking up. "You are in my bedroom and Ofelia is doing her other duties right now."

I'm in his room? Since when? "Your room?" My brain can't seem to handle anything else right now. How long have I been in here?

He smirks and leans forward so his breath is ghosting across my lips. "Yes, my room." I can't help but shudder and his smirk grows bigger. "When I found out about your incident I had you brought straight to me. You slept for two nights and a day now." His eyes flicked downwards again and he stepped back.

Then my brain caught up. Two days! I've been asleep for two days now? "Why did I sleep for that long?"

He raised his eyebrow like he didn't expect me to ask that question. "The toxins in the ink used for the tattoos are dangerous and-"

"So I could've died?"

Imhotep frowned and stepped back towards me. Then I took a step back and his frown turned into a smirk. "Whatever is the matter, pet, scared?" My spine stiffened and I frowned at him. His smirk grew larger and he took another step so his clothing was brushing against my thighs and chest. I shivered and felt my cheeks flush. He then wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and put his hand in my hair while he put his other arm around my waist and placed that hand on my bare thigh. I shuddered and he chuckled.

He twisted his fingers into my hair and pulled so I was looking up at the ceiling. I felt his lips at my throat and whimpered. He growled and then bit my throat. I moaned and he rubbed up against me. I could feel that he was aroused and I was starting to get hot. I moaned again when he started to suckle on my neck and bucked into my hip. I nearly screamed and arched towards him. He pulled back and my arms came up the clutch at his naked back. I scratched him before I could even think. He arched into me and growled.

Then he pulled me towards him and kissed me. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I let him in. He explored my mouth before pulling away. My hands came up to pull him back into my lips but he stepped away before I could even touch.

When I opened my eyes I almost came. He was standing there just watching me. I licked my lips and could still taste him on me. Then I noticed that he was looking at my face when I looked away.

"Pet, you shouldn't tease." He rumbled and I couldn't help shivering. He looked down at my groin and then I realized that I was fully turned on and had no clothing. I moved to cover myself and he was in my face, holding my wrists up and away.

"No, don't cover yourself."He leaned forward and nibbled on my earlobe then sucked it into his mouth. I moaned and arched into him. He let one of my wrists go and fell to his knees.

**(A/N: It gets smutty here so you can skip until the next bolded part.)**

He put his free hand on the back of my knee to pull me closer and guided my hand he kept captive to his shoulder. Then he put his mouth on my hip and bit down.

My knees buckled but didn't collapse as I thought they would. It wouldn't take much, I knew and I could tell he knew by the feel of his smile against my hip. He chuckled before nuzzling upwards so his mouth was right underneath my bellybutton. He nibbled and at my whimper he ran his tongue over the part he had just mouthed on. My knees quivered but I still didn't collapse. Hoping to get him to falter, I ran my hand over his bare head before lightly running my short nails over his bare scalpe.

He stopped nuzzling before looking up at me. He smiled and devious smile before leaning back and licking the head of my cock.

"Imhotep!" I closed my eyes because I wouldn't be able to watch him lick me like a child would lick a lollipop. He licked the throbbing vein underneath my heavy cock before letting go of my hand to pull at my public hairs while he cupped my balls. I shivered violently before reaching back with both of my hands to hold onto something. They hit the cool stones of the wall behind me. His warm mouth left my dick and I started to step back to lean against the wall, hoping for the coolness to cool my heated skin.

Before I could reach the wall I felt arms wrap around my knees. My eyes shot down to Imhotep and I shivered at his heated gaze. He smiled before swallowing me whole. I admit that I screamed. He laughed around my length before sucking me down his throat. I bucked into his mouth when his large palms cupped my ass cheeks and squeezing.

I closed my eyes and gave a groan when Imhotep pulled away. He rubbed his nose into my sack which just made me close my eyes even tighter.

"I want you to watch me suck your dick, pet." His voice rumbled. I shivered before shaking my head. His chuckle echoed in the room before he squeezed my cheeks and pulled them open slightly to rub at my asshole. I gasped and jerked away; stumbled back into the wall. Pulling away didn't help all that much. Though he stayed kneeling on the ground watching me with hot eyes while I leaned against the wall trying to catch my breath and gather my thoughts.

Imhotep smirked before laughing and standing up. I watched him, hoping that he wouldn't decide to get pissed and try to hit me. Things would turn out bad if that happened. I might even get sent back home. And I know that's the last thing I want to happen.

I look to my left out one of the giant windows to see the sun start going down. I jumped when suddenly I was chest to chest with Imhotep. I looked into his face and shivered when he pressed his pelvis into mine.

"I'm not done pet. Wouldn't you like to be done too?" He liked his lips and leaned into me to kiss again. This time his hands stayed on my hips as he walked backwards, pulling me with him.

He broke away and smiled before sitting down on his bed. He leaned back on his hands and just sat there looking at me pant.

I felt my face start to heat and wanted to step back. Before I could take a step, Imhotep said, "Where do you think you're going, love?"

My eyes flicked where I thought the bathroom would be and I looked back at him before muttering my answer. His smile grew bigger and my face grew hotter. "I don't think so, love. You," He looked down and back up before licking his lips. "are not going **anywhere**." I shivered when he growled and wanted to smack myself because I'm being such a little bitch.

I start to feel awkward, standing there, naked and with a hard-on. I raised my hands, and before being able to cup myself; he was gripping my hands in a firm grip. He looked mad now, like I had insulted him. "You don't get to cover yourself now love. You don't get that privilege right now," he growled. He scooted back before pulling me down to sit on his lap.

I instantly was reminded of my dream. I jerked and nearly fell off of his lap onto the floor. Thankfully, Imhotep caught me before I started to slip off and pulled me even closer so my ass was on top of his groin. I wriggled and he groaned into my neck. I smiled but yelped when he thrust up.

He gave a warm chuckle that nearly melted my bones and then thrust again. I grinded down and he thrust up at the same time; making me grasp onto his shoulders and arching while he bit down on my collarbone. I hissed and he smoothed it by sliding his tongue over it. I looked down at him at smiled back at his smirk.

"Ready, pet?"

My smile grew larger. "Ready for what?"

His hands slid over my hips, leaving goose flesh, to rest on the globes of my ass. I moaned and pressed back into his large, calloused palms. A leer grew on his lips as his hands rubbed my flesh before gripping and pulling me down against his covered erection as he thrust up. "For this, _love_." He thrust up again while pulling me down on his last word. I gasped and withered in his lap when he did it again and again and over again.

I moaned and groaned in his lap as if the world was going to end and we were going to burn up. The pleasure that Imhotep was bringing me was so intense, my bones ached. I closed my eyes and arched again at his hard thrusts.

I brought my hands to his neck and dug my nails into his skin. He hissed and I licked his lips before whispering, "_Faster_." He grunted and obeyed my command. I was so close as it was that I came within a few more thrusts, screaming into my hand that I used to cover my mouth. I jerked and keened while Imhotep thrust a couple more times before biting down on my shoulder, muffling himself.

**(A/N: Smut is over. From now on, it's safe unless you see bold again!)**

We sat there a couple of seconds, catching our breath before Imhotep started to laugh. I leaned back and raised an eyebrow. He continued to laugh before bringing a hand up to brush my hair out of my face. He slowly stopped laughing while still holding me on his lap with a look on his face like he was pondering something.

I quirked my lips before asking what he were laughing at. He smiled and replied that he wasn't laughing at anything I did. I smiled back and said that he better not. He laughed at that and pulled me back into to kiss me again. This time the kiss was slow and long. It ended when I signed and slumped against him.

He chuckled and started to scoot back. Then he rolled us over so he was laying between my thighs and my head was on a soft pillow. He leaned down, slipped his arms around my body, and started to nuzzle my shoulder.

"Imhotep, I-"

"Sleep, Mine."

Shivers ran down my back. The familiar words echoed in my head. "But-"

"Don't argue, Mine. Just sleep."

I relaxed, closed and felt him mumble something. I open my eyes and looked at him.

"What was that?"

He smirks and kisses my lips before telling me to go to sleep. My eyes suddenly felt heavy, as if my body obeys all of Imhotep's orders. Because this happened in my dream too. I just didn't try to fight it this time. I close my eyes and fall into a pit of darkness.

Voice's murmurs penetrate my dreamless sleep and I roll over towards them before opening my eyes. Imhotep is talking to someone behind the door. His voice is lower; trying to keep quiet because I was asleep; but the other person's tilted voice was exasperated and growing louder.

"She is calling! You must go now!"

"No. Astarte can wait until Rick is awake and after we have eaten breakfast. I'm sure she will not mind this." He smiles his imitating smile that makes sure that the unknown speaker is shaking in his shoes. To me, it just looks like he is annoyed.

"S-s-s-sir, really! You must go NOW! She-"

"Do not address me in such a tone of voice girl!" Imhotep looks pissed, ready to rip off this person's head.

Before I could really think about what I decided to do, I was up wrapping a blanket around my hips and at Imhotep's side. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked around the edge of the door. The mysterious person is a woman. She is Indian. She has a long black braid over one shoulder and dark skin that is what clued me into her country of origin. That and the red jewel and lavender soiree that she was wearing helped some too.

I stepped in front of Imhotep to talk without looking over his shoulder. When she saw what I was wearing her face turned dark like she was blushing and started to stutter her words. I interrupted and informed her that Imhotep and I were going to stay in the room until we had eaten and dressed. Then I told her to tell Ofelia to get me some clothes and fetch something from the kitchens to eat. I then closed the down before she could start stuttering again.

Imhotep's arms wrapped around my middle before I could turn around and he started to kiss my shoulder. I smiled and tilted my head to the side to give him more room. I felt him growl before he started to nibble on my skin. I laughed and wriggled out of his arms and fully turned around to look at the man I was in love with.

He stood in light I could swear was the sun. I could see the way his muscles danced under his skin. I was instantly glad that I hadn't fell in love with an overly muscled man. Men who were very muscled was a large turn-off. I smiled at my inner musings and Imhotep quirked an eyebrow, as if he was asking what was so funny. I shook my head before stepping toward him and wrapping my arms around him and kissing him on the lips.

It was as good as the kisses he gave me. He leaned into me and I felt his hands start to fiddle with the sheet around my hips. I smiled into his lips before nipping his bottom lip and breaking away.

"We can't Imhotep."

He growled, "Yes we can," before leaning into me so he could kiss me.

I groaned before stepping out of his grasping hands and away from his hot lips. I opened my eyes to see Imhotep with his eyes closed and licking his lips. When I saw his tongue I was reminded what he did to me; I groaned again. His eyes snapped open to watch me pant. His eyes were like glowing embers, they felt so hot.

He stepped forward. "Mine-" He started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both of our heads snapped towards the door.

"Imhotep."

He looked at me. He growled when he saw me. I panted back, "Imhotep, get the door."

"No." He took a step towards me and his eyes flickered towards the door again when there was another knock. His eyes flicked back towards me when I said his name again.

"Get the door, then you could finish what we started."

He regarded me for a second he before he growled and stalked toward the door. He opened the door violently before barking out a "What!"

The person behind the door stuttered and I knew then that it was the Indian girl again. I stepped forward and just looked over his shoulder. In her hands she had some clothing that I assumed was for me. Behind her was a man with a large rolling serving tray with delicious smelling food.

"Love, don't be rude, let them in." Imhotep's back stiffened when I tucked my hand into the back of his sash and tugged him back as I stepped back. He followed, letting the woman and man into the room. The man passed us before disappearing behind a curtain that I had just noticed. He reappeared a second later without the tray. He walked back through the curtain then left the room.

The woman stuttered something about Ofelia apologizing about not being able to help dress me this morning. She pulled a bag away from where it was tied around her hips and extended it towards me. Before I could reach for it, Imhotep had taken it from her hand and opened it. She then extended the clothes which I took from her arms. She stuttered her last orders from Astarte about us meeting her after we had eaten and dressed for the day. After she did that, she turned on her heel, running out the door. I stepped forward to close the door, but I never got there because Imhotep was at my back.

"Get dressed in the room beyond the black curtain. When done go through the red curtain and meet me outside for breakfast." He placed the velvet bag that he had taken from the Indian girl on the clothes in my arms before disappearing.

I shuddered and continued forward to close the door. I turned around to see that Imhotep had not remained in the room. I shrugged and made my way to the black curtain. I walked through and bit of my gasp at the bathroom that Imhotep had. It was bigger than mine and had a very large bath. The mirror against the wall above the sink was beyond large. The high windows let in a hot breeze that reminded me of Egypt.

I smiled before setting my clothes down on the ledge next to some towels. I made my way to the bath and turned it on. It was the standard kind; not the kind like my bathroom has, with billions of knobs for a million different things.

I spend my time in the bath just dozing. I noticed, after I had gotten out, that I felt really tired, even after sleeping another night and day. I look in the mirror and jump back from the reflection.

The tattoos I just got look odd. They look weird because it looks like they are shimmering. I shrug and chalk it up to the lighting in the bathroom. I finished putting on the navy blue wrap around my hips before trying an embroidered sash right above it. I picked up the velvet bag that the girl had brought and opened it.

It was jewelry. Lots and lots of jewelry. Shiny and expensive looking too. I emptied the bag onto a counter and started to spread everything out. By how much jewelry was there, I assumed that it was probably just grabbed by the handful. Ofelia probably was too busy to select certain pieces so she decided to let me do it. I selected small pieces. A couple of rings, silver in color, with a couple of bangles and a single string of silvery thread to wind around my neck a couple of times.

I looked in the mirror and decided that I should probably try not to do my makeup without Ofelia's guiding hand. I step out from behind the curtain and walked through the red curtain to notice that I wasn't outside. I was in a long hallway that had three doors on the left, two doors on the right, and one at the end of the hallway. For now, I ignore the other doors and strode towards the one on the end, open it and I step out onto a balcony.

The heat, while bearable inside to a degree, is suddenly pressing down on me. I could feel sweat break out in seconds and I'm panting like a dog. I can't understand how Imhotep stands it. It's probably because he lived in Egypt for his whole life. That and he is probably used to the heat.

I immediately feel guilt that was slow eating me away after I had helped send him back to hell. The guilt had disappeared as soon as I got here, but it seemed that it hadn't died. I could feel prickling at the back of my eyes. But crying like a broad is the last thing that I want to do right now.

I rub at my eyes as I step closer to the railing of the balcony. I look down and it almost looks like I'm looking down at the Nile. The fact that the water is red like blood and has bodies floating like flotsam is what gives it away as a morbid twin.

The sand looks hot, which means that it is probably hot enough to fry an egg on. I can see where sand starts to turn into cobblestone streets and where the buildings start to turn from residential structures to shops where women, child and men walk in and out of. I can see the giant, spread out market that lies in the middle of the town like a dog that lies in the middle of the hallway. I gaze at the city for a couple more moments before turning and walking around the curve to join Imhotep at breakfast.

Our breakfast I learned, was a standard of a pheasant breakfast, bread, beer, and onion. The fruit and meats that I was not familiar with were there as well. Different spreads for my bread while the different varies of beer where in different sized pitchers.

There was this sweet, frothy, clear beer in a blue pitcher that Imhotep told me was from a guest who I had impressed with my 'beauty'. When I snorted at the thought of someone calling me beautiful, Imhotep poured me another small glass of dark brown liquid. I took it and smelled it before taking a sip. I could smell cinnamon with something else that stung my nose. I glanced up at Imhotep, and when he nodded, I tilted it back and shot it down like tequila.

The result was me hacking up what I thought was chunks of my lungs while Imhotep patted me on the back saying that I should have taken sips. He handed me a glass of water and laughed when I commented back that he should of warned me.

I sipped at the water, soothing the fire that had erupted in my chest, while Imhotep spread a white crème over a slice of dark bread before handing it to me. When I looked at him suspiciously, he laughed and assured me that it was sweet and wouldn't do me any harm. I snorted at his patronizing tone and took a bite.

I was instantly surprised at the taste that instantly flooded my mouth. The dark bread was rye while the crème was still a mystery. I finished my first piece and noticed that Imhotep had piled pieces of fruit on my plate along with two other pieces of the same bread and same spread.

As I dug in, Imhotep told me the plans for the day. After eating, we were going to see Astarte to see what she wanted. When I asked why I had to go, he gave me a strange look before saying that the summons where addressed to the both of us. I nodded and he continued. After going to Astarte, we were to go to the marketplace.

I stopped chewing my piece of melon to stare at Imhotep. I swallowed and asked him why we were going back. He looks at me before smiling. I know feel like he is hiding something from me. As I continue to stare at him he starts to chuckle.

He leans forward and plants a kiss on my lips before leaning back. "Don't worry pet. I'll be going with you this time. Something like the last little…mishap, won't happen again." His eyes flicker towards my plate then up to my face. "Are you done? If you are, we will go."I look down and discover that my plate was empty.

I look up and smile before nodding. He smiles and takes my hand, pulling me out of my chair and away from the table still full of food. He walks through the hallway and into his room he disappears for a second into the bathroom before coming back out and taking my hand to lead me out the door. I mutter something about not being a dog and he laughs.

I stiffen my spine when I hear a step behind me only to see the men who were standing guard outside Imhotep's door start to follow us. I look around them to see the colorful clothes I had seen before the burly men had blocked my sight. There was no one behind them. I frowned but turned my attention back to Imhotep when he tugged on my arm. I smiled at him before walking beside him.

It didn't make me feel any better when he smiled and squeezed my hand. I could still feel eyes burning a trail down my back.

0

When we walked into the throne room, I still hadn't forgotten what I had felt outside Imhotep's room.

"Efrat*! Imhotep! How wonderful it is to see you." Astarte smiled creepily before turning to the Indian girl who had come to Imhotep's door this morning. Her smile disappeared. "Leave us."

The girl scurried away and the doors closed behind us. I watched Astarte look intently at me. She looked at my face before making a motion to turn around. I did so and waited before turning at Imhotep's touch at my shoulder. I looked at her face and saw a smirk grow. She turned towards Imhotep before speaking in a language that I didn't understand. I looked back at Imhotep when he answered her in the same language.

They exchanged a couple more words before Astarte turned back towards me. "Imhotep, says that you are going to finish your shopping trip today."

I glanced at Imhotep and turned back to her when he nodded. "Yes, apparently, it probably would have been best if we had done the tattooing after we had finished everything else."

She smiled again. "What are you going to purchase today?"

This time, I didn't answer. Imhotep did with that same language that I didn't understand. Astarte's smile turns predatory before she turns back to me.

"You will enjoy today. Have you thought of purchasing a companion?"

I blanched at the thought of buying a slave just to have a friend. Imhotep noticed and quickly assured me that she meant a pet of some sort. "Oh," I glanced down at my feet before looking back into her face. "No, I hadn't thought that. Ofelia did though. At least she mentioned something of the sort."

Her smile grows soft then she turns back to Imhotep to speak in that strange guttural tongue. He replies back and looks at me. He flashes a smile before turning back to Astarte and talking again.

I can feel my eyebrow twitch and I put both of my hands on my hips and just frown at them. I stand like that for a while before Astarte glances at me and starts to laugh. Imhotep looks and starts to laugh too. He steps close before planting a smooch on my lips. He wraps an arm around my before he starts to move towards the doors. I glance over my shoulder at Astarte and smile.

She stands and says something in that weird tongue. Imhotep stops and turns back towards her. She smiles another smile that isn't as creepy. "Tonight," she rasps, "You will be introduced, Edud*, to the public of hell." She sits back down and waves her hand at us, motioning for us to leave. Imhotep steps out of the throne room and the door closes behind us.

I turn and glare a Imhotep before moving down the hall to where I assume my bedroom would be. He doesn't stop me; he just follows me down the corridor. After a couple of seconds, his hand grasps my wrist and I stop to turn and look at him. The smile that was on his face melted away when I told him that I didn't like to be shown off like a prized possession. I yank my hand away and stomp down the hall.

After taking a bunch of turns, and not getting anywhere, I leaned against a wall and slumped down and put my head on my knees. I felt fingers in my hair and I looked up. I couldn't see anyone. But the feeling of fingers in my hair remained.

"_Rick, wake up. Please wake up!_"

I closed my eyes and smiled. Evie's voice always seemed to calm me down.

Wait…Evie?

I jumped to my feet and the feeling disappeared.

"_Rick! Come back, please!_"

I look down the hallway toward where the voice was coming from. There was a bright light filled the end of the hallway. It had a nice pleasant breeze and was warm. A part of me wanted to go to the light. Another part of me was screaming 'What about Imhotep?'. I somehow knew that going into that light would be the worst mistake I had ever made. I stepped back and then Evie's soft voice turned into a scream.

I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could. I wasn't looking when I slammed into a hard body. Arms wrapped around me before I could bounce back. I looked up into Sargon's narrow face and got shivers down my back. His clothes were rough against my skin

I placed my hands on his chest and started to lightly push to get him to release me. It only made his arms tighten around me. "Let go of me." He didn't answer, he just kept looking at me.

I frowned at him before pushing again. A greasy smile crawled across his face that made me want Imhotep. "Hello, sweetness," he murmured, "Where are you going? Are you running from someone?" His greasy smile grew so it reminded me of the cat who was about to eat the canary. Then his hands started to wonder down my back towards my ass.

I shoved him, which surprised him because he was probably stronger than me. We stood apart, with at least a foot between us. It was shortened when he took a step towards me. When I took a step back from him, I reminded myself that it always seemed that I was running away. I frowned when he threw his head back and started to laugh.

I could feel my anger cementing me to the floor. He continued to laugh until I yelled for him to shut the fuck up. That surprised him, which I knew somehow was very rare to happen. His face twisted in a scowl before he stepped forward and grabbed me by the throat.

I jerked and pulled at his hands. Whatever this guy was, I didn't like. He was too strong to be human. He growled in my ear a language that I didn't understand. It was different from the tongue Imhotep and Astarte was using.

Suddenly outside noises were muffled, all except Sargon's voice that had turned gravelly when he started to speak words I didn't understand. My eyelids started to feel heavy and I had to physically struggle to stay awake. I knew that deep down, if I fell asleep, something bad would happen.

"Thop that." I slurred, my tongue heavy and sticking to the roof of my mouth. My vision began to blur and I thought that I had hit my head again. "Imhteth, wilth kilth you."

Sargon chuckled before continuing to speak. I struggled weakly that made me scream in my head but moan out loud. My body couldn't even handle making noises. My eyes were too heavy to keep open.

Then I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel _anything_. A voice in the back of my head said out-of-body-experience. I opened my eyes and was startled. I could see Sargon holding my slumped form in his arms. I could hear the words but that was the only sense I was able to use. Then my hearing started to fade.

I begun to scream. It was only in my head, but I just couldn't stop myself. Then I just suddenly pulled back into my body, into the dark.

After that, very faintly, I could hear shouting over the strange words being muttered in my ear. Then I was being shook. I know because I could feel my head snapping back and forth on my neck. I could feel Sargon's hands being ripped from my throat and familiar, male, warm hands grasping my shoulders and shaking. I could feel the ground underneath my back.

Then, noise rushed back into my ears and I could _hear _again. Waves and waves of voices scrambled over each other before I could discern who was who.

"-ick! R-k! RICK!"

"-f you keep -aking him like -at, yo- might damage -im."

"Shut- go get hel-" Someone stopped shaking me.

Voices skipped out and in before they started to flow like they were supposed to. Slowly they began to smooth out.

"What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Make sure he can't get out, that's what! You, go get Ofelia and Astarte!"

"Yes, sir!" Footsteps ran off, away, quickly disappearing.

I sign mentally and just wish I hadn't ran off on Imhotep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finally! This chapter took forever! And I was so hoping to get to the market place section in this chapter!

_Originally she was supposed to get to it but she insisted on writing more and more until I forced her to stop. Normally she writes 7 pages but she felt ghastly for making you readers wait so long that she wrote 12. _

It started to get so long so I thought it would be best to put the introduction ceremony and market place in the next chapter. Which I'm going to start writing soon.

_Yeah right._

~smacks Zaric in the back of the head~


	10. Chapter 10

Fucking computers.

…_Please excuse Mae._

I don't own anything.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Rick? Can you hear me? Rick?" I mentally sign, I mean really, you get really get tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. Especially when you can't do anything to reply or shut the other person up.

I try to open my eyes. When I can't do that, I try to move any part of my body. No such luck. My anger that was simmering just below the surface broke through.

How dare that bastard do this to me? Why couldn't he pick someone else to do this to? Why did he even do this to me in the first place? He had no right! I'm here for Imhotep, _no one_ else. I only belong to Imhotep! A questioning voice breaks into my thoughts.

"Is he trembling?"

"Yes, he is."

"Now he's sto-"

"I can see that!," The man who I thought is Imhotep. "You don't need to tell me!"

"What's this?" Astarte's grumbling voice cuts through Imhotep's yelling. "What has been done to him?"

"Where is Ofelia? She needs to be here."

"She could not come. What is this incident?"

Imhotep's voice hardened as he gathered me onto his lap. "I don't know. I came upon a scene that did not please me. _He_ did something to him."

Astarte's clothes rustled. "Sargon, whatever did you do to Rick?"

I couldn't hear what Sargon said, if he said anything because Imhotep started to growl. "He did some sort of magic. Rick won't respond to me. He won't wake up."

I could hear Astarte's clothes rustle as she turned towards us. "Oh?" She sounded amused. "How do you now that he was performing a enchantment on our dear Rick?"

"There was light surrounding them. Rick was slumped against him and Sargon had his mouth against his ear." I didn't remember seeing light.

"_What._" A couple of guards men, I think whimpered. She must have looked angry.

Sargon started to talk rapidly in the same language he used towards me. I jerked and wanted to get away. As far away that I could manage. Imhotep's arms tightened around me. I started to tremble while Sargon continued to talk in that heady language.

"Stop." Astarte hissed. "Hush your unwanted babbling. Speak the universal word, do not maim my ears with your abhorrent dialect."

Sargon trailed off and I stopped shivering.

"Fix him, now." Imhotep growled.

"Be patient a minute longer Imhotep. Rick, darling? Can you hear me? If you can, move for yes. If you don't, I'll take that as a sign for no."

I tried to do something, _anything_, but my body would not obey me. I screamed and beat against the bars keeping me trapped in my head. I was so desperate. If only I could do something, anything. Then I felt wetness on my cheek. Was someone crying?

Astarte's clothes crunched and she moved yet again. "You, get the Madame. Tell her that I need her assistance. Go now!"

A 'yes ma'am' was shouted then footsteps pounding down the hallway pushed it's way into my ears.

What felt like someone petting me on the head made me calm my ranting while Imhotep nuzzled into the back of my neck.

"Don't worry chosen one, help is coming."

A couple moments later, soft hurried footsteps come closer.

"Vous avez appelé pour moi. Votre Majesté? "

"I did."

"How can she help? She is just a small woman."

"Je peux entendre ses pensées. Il est frustré qu'il est piégé dans son esprit. "

"Hush now, Imhotep. She is here to be of assistance in communicating with Rick. Now Rick, what happened? "

My anger spiked up. She wants' to know what happened does she? I'll tell her exactly what happened. I-

"S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. Vous êtes mal ma tête quand vous êtes en colère. Il semble que vous êtes à hurler. "

"Please calm yourself, darling. You wouldn't want to disable your only way of communicating would you?"

That's true. I defiantly don't want to be stuck in my head, only able to tremble like a little girl.

"Il comprend maintenant. posez vos questions. Il est impatient d'être libre de son lie. "

"So, Rick start telling us what has happened between you and Sargon. Don't be shy either. We need to know everything."

And so, I started to go back through every second. I had started with running off from Imhotep but was careful to exclude why I had run off. The French woman did not speak for a while. In fact she only started to speak until I had recounted that I had bumped into Sargon. Then, while I thought the words, she said them.

After I had explained my side of the story, and she had translated it into actual words, I felt much better.

"I'll kill him."

Sargon's rough voice with his rough dialect erupts out of his ordered silence. Then he squeeled and his words were muffled. And this time I didn't tremble.

"I am very upset with you right now, Sargon, do you really wish to anger me further? Rick, darling, try moving again."

What's the use? I know I can't move. Then something came to me: what if I was permanently frozen like this? I can't be stuck like this!

I jerked my body and suddenly I was on the floor. A second later Imhotep has his arms wrapped tight around me. I keep thrashing and wriggling.

Suddenly, pain flares up my back and I stiffen.

"Paying attention, now, Durriken?" With a murmured approval from the Madame, Astarte continued. "Good, you will slowly gain control of your body but you have to **force** it to do as you wish. You will probably have stiffness in your joints but that will not last long. Imhotep will take you to your room to watch over you. Do you understand now, Rick?"

I understood what she said about stiffness and forcing my body to do as it wants because when I tried to nod, my head barely twitched. I tried again and was able to move my neck so I could nod. It was a stiff nod, but right now it didn't matter to me. I could **move **again.

Then I could feel myself be picked up and I knew that it was Imhotep. I couldn't hear anybody else walking with us so I knew that this was a rare occurrence of us being alone outside of one of our bedrooms.

"You made me very worried, love."

I tried to say sorry but all that came out was a pathetic whining sound. I felt Imhotep squeeze me as he pulled me closer. Then he begun to whisper something in what sounded like Ancient Egyptian. But I knew that couldn't be, didn't I already know how to speak Ancient Egyptian since I was already here. Apparently not, since I couldn't tell what he was saying. So I tried to say his name.

"Ummimep"

He pause his speaking. I felt his lips against my forehead. I could feel a smile break out over his face. "Are you trying to say my name, love?"

"Uminhrep."

He brushed his lips over my forehead down to the corner of my still closed eyes. He pressed a kiss there and whispered for me to try to say it again.

"Urmintep."

Another smile against my skin, this time over my cheekbone. "Again, love, say it again."

"Irmnitep."

"He laughs and says that I sound so silly. Then he tells me to say it again. His lips are at my earslobe.

"Imrhimtep."

"You are so close, love, so close. Oh so very close." He stops walking and I can hear doors being opened. He doesn't say anything until the doors are closed again and he is moving once again. I feel his soft bedding against my back and can feel the bed lower in his direction. "Say it again."

And as his hands pull at my clothes, I repeat my imperfect mantra of his name. Randomly, I'll feel his lips somewhere on my body. Unfortunately, it doesn't respond.

"Say it again, and again, and again. Over and over until it's imprinted in your mind, soul, and heart. Over and over again, love. Say it again."

"Irm srry."

"Don't be love, just say my name."

"Irnmhotup"

"Mmhm, sounding better."

"Irmhotup."

"Keep trying, love, you're so close." His lips ghosts over my forehead. I can feel that he is not smiling anymore.

"Irmhotep"

His smile is back. "That's it love, so close, oh-so close."

"Imhotep."

"I've got you love."

I tried to explain that I was sorry and so afraid but my words flowed jumbled and tangled. He laughed and told me to just relax.

The bedclothes rustled as he left the bed. I whimpered and his hand was back, stroking my forehead. "Shh, love, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just getting comfortable." His fingers trailed over my face before disappearing again.

I waited a couple of seconds and suddenly I was warm and could feel him shift me into a sitting up position. I could hear his heartbeat under my ear. That's when I realized that I was practically curled up in his lap with my head resting on his chest. I could feel his arms around me but not his hands. Then he began to read.

I couldn't tell what exactly he was reading but I think it was a book. I didn't understand the language but I think that it was a dialect of Chinese.

And I just sat there listening to his voice rumble, him breathing and his heart thumping under my ear. Every once a while, I would start to tremble and jerk, as if I was a string puppet being played with a small child. And Imhotep did nothing but hold me and murmur in his language whenever a bad tremor would rack my body.

I started to flex my muscles or move little parts of my body. Sometimes I could move and other times I couldn't. I was trying to flex my shoulder muscle when Imhotep interrupted his reading.

"Love, open your eyes."

I stopped what I was doing and was shocked at myself. All this time I hadn't even tried to open or close my eyes. I tried to lift my eyelids, but I couldn't.

"Imhotep, mmnt."

"No? Why not? You seem to be able to move other parts of your body."

I tried again then I felt his fingers on my eye lids. "I can feel your eyes moving. I can feel the fragile muscles struggle. Keep trying love, let me see those pretty eyes."

So we sat in silence, me trying to do what was a simple task and him watching me. I don't know how much had passed before I could raise my eyelids just barely. I could see Imhotep's skin but it was like looking through a gauzy sheet. I felt his hand under my chin pushing my face up. His blurry face came into my sight.

"Look, at that. You did it."

His face came closer and didn't get any clearer. Then I felt his lips against mine. I couldn't do anything but just sit there. I could feel desperation and frustration welling up. He pulled away and dragged his thumbs under my eyes. I was probably crying again.

Then Imhotep started to recline; pulling me with him until he was laying down with me curled under his arm. I close my eyes, feeling the strain on my eyes. Then Imhotep was murmuring into my ear. It was a different language from before.

I was drifting asleep. I jerked and nearly kneed Imhotep in his boys. I whimpered and whispered his name. I had to stay asleep. I couldn't fall asleep!

"Lovely Ri. Oh lovely Ri, sleep and be well in the morn. Be well and dream of good."

"Nnnnnnoooooo."

"Hush, Lovely, you'll be alright."

And with that I was floating into darkness again, unwillingly.

I jackknifed into an upright position, turned and vomited over the side of the bed. I shuddered and heaved over and over again. I could feel warm hands run down my back, up my back, drag into my hair as I gagged and lost that delicious breakfast that wasn't so appetizing coming back up. Then I was aware that I was making whimpering noises between gagging, and Imhotep was soothing me with deep rumbles emitting from his chest.

When I thought I was done, I sat up slowly and closed my eyes. Then I felt Imhotep press against my back. One hand covered my eyes while the other wrapped around my waist and started to stroke my stomach.

"Are you done, Lovely?"

I shrug and Imhotep chuckles. "Say my name, Lovely Ri."

I whisper his name and felt his lips on the back of my neck when I uttered the last syllable.

"You are safe now. I have you."

"I was so scared."

Imhotep's arm tightens slightly as he nuzzles the back of my neck. "I know."

"I was so alone."

"Oh, Lovely, I know. It's alright now. Don't worry."

I shudder and pull out of Imhotep's arms. I move to the edge of the bed, carefully avoiding the mess I made on the floor. I stand up and fall as my knees collapse from underneath me. Strong, hot arms catch me.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, I feel disgusting." Then suddenly I'm being carried to the bathroom. I start to struggle. "I can do it myself! Put me do-"

Imhotep stops and looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "And how long will it take you? Quite a while, yes? Better to just let me take care of you." He looks away and continues moving toward the bathroom.

Instead of fighting it I just lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I hear the curtain rustle and the sound of Imhotep's feet on the stone floor. He moves his shoulder, nudging my head so I open my eyes and look at his face. He flashes me a smile before setting me carefully on one of the many counters. "Stay there, don't move."

"What am I, a dog?"

He laughs and turns toward the tub. Water rushes out of the facet before he turns around and looks at me. He smirks and takes a step towards me. I instantly turn red for absolutely no reason and press myself into the wall behind me. I close my eyes tightly and shudder when I feel Imhotep's hands tug at my clothes.

My eyes fly open when my sarong loosens and begins to slide off. One hand shoots to grasp a wrist of one of Imhotep's hand while the other snatches the sliding cloth and holds it to hide my manly bits. Imhotep steps back and just looks at me. I let go of his wrist because I'm in danger of falling off the counter but I can't take my eyes away from Imhotep.

When he smirks, I could feel myself blush again so I look away. I watch his feet come closer then I look to the side when Imhotep kisses me on my shoulder.

"Mnn," I whimper but mentally kick myself. He smirks and starts to suck on a patch of skin just above my collarbone. I clench my eyes and my hand into a tight fist. My hand that isn't clutching the flimsy fabric grips his shoulder. He trails his lips up my neck to my ear where he sucks the lobe into his hot mouth.

I squirm then feel one hand slip up my thigh, over my hip, and down the small of my back to grip an ass cheek. I moan and arch into Imhotep's chest with my head thrown back. I open my eyes when I feel his breath against my lips. I look into his eyes and laugh.

"I'm not letting go of the cloth." All he does laugh and pick me up, moves toward the tub and drops me into the warm water.

When I resurface, spluttering, he is slipping in behind me. I stiffen as he shifts himself and me comfortably before pulling me back so I'm leaning against his back. He reaches to the side of the tub that is against the wall and pulls a small jar of inky white sludge that I could only assume was soap. It disappears out of sight for a moment before appearing again when he puts it back.

"What is that?"

"Something for your hair."

Then I feel his fingers comb and twist gently in my hair; spreading the sweet smelling gel stuff through my hair. We are silent until he tells me to lean forward. When I do, he cups his hands, and rinses the soap from my hair. I don't get time to sit up before he is rubbing his hands through my hair again.

"Now what?"

"Something else for your hair. Don't ask me what it is, I didn't bother asking."

"Hm."

After he finishes rubbing his hands through my hair, he waited a couple of minutes before rinsing it again.

"Stand up, love." I stare dumbly into the water before looking over my shoulder at him.

"I don't know if I can."

"Don't worry, I'll help you." He smiles before leaning forward and planting one on me. He pulls back and tucks his hands under my arms to pull me up as he stands. Once we are standing, his hand encircles my wrist of the hand that has somehow maintained the death grip on the cloth that hid my bits.

"I've seen you, love. I've sucked your cock. You can't really be shy now, can you?"

"I just-"

"You need both of your hands to support yourself. Don't worry, I won't bite." The 'hard' part remained unspoken but it was still there.

"Ok." Imhotep's hand traveled down and gripped the soaked clothe pulling it away from my body. It disappeared with a wet plop over the side of the tub. Then he places his hands on my hips and turns me until I am bracing my arms on the wall.

Then his hands trail down and squeeze my ass cheeks. I whimper before trying to press my face into the wall. The water sloshes against the sides of the tub when Imhotep moves. His hand appears right next to my hip and grasps a tube of what is probably soap again. His hand and the tube disappears. Then something similar to ice was sliding down my back.

"Cold?"

"What do you think?"

"Sorry, love, it'll warm in a minute." Then his hands are smearing the soap across the top of my shoulders, then down my back, then his hands are sliding down the side of my thighs. I shiver and let a small moan escape. He shushes me and the water sloshes again as he moves.

I look over my shoulder and see him kneeling. His hands are massaging my calves now. I look into his eyes and turn back around, my face on fire. Imhotep chuckles. Then nips my ass. I gasp but moan when he sucks on the bite.

"Don't be shy love, we are far from over."

Oh shit was the only thing that filled my head when I heard that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'll get the next chapter to you as soon as I can.

_Don't expect it anytime soon._

Shut up.

_She-_

Don't start.


End file.
